Brave and the Bold - Sunnydale
by red-jacobson
Summary: After the events of Halloween, Sunnydale has Five New Heroes! Xander/Willow, Xander/Willow/Buffy, eventual Xander/Willow/Multi
1. Chapter 1

**STORY TITLE: Brave and the Bold - Sunnydale**

 **PART:** 01 of ?  
 **AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson (redjacobsonfiction )  
 **DISTRIBUTION:** My Yahoo Group, , Twisting the Hellmouth, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing

 **DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, The BtVS Characters are property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy (GRR! ARGH!), the DCU characters are property of DC/Warner Brothers and whoever else holds their copyrights.

.  
 **SUMMARY:** After Halloween, Sunnydale has five new heroes!

 **FEEDBACK:** Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
 **RELATIONSHIPS:** Xander/Willow, Xander/Willow/Buffy, Eventually Xander/Willow/Multi  
 **RATING:** NC-17  
 **WORD COUNT:** 6,1010  
 **SPOILERS:** Canon up to Season Two Episode Halloween  
 **WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

It's funny how something as simple as changing a Halloween costume could affect the destinies of so many people. People lived who would have died in the normal course of events, and people and beings met their ends long before they were originally scheduled to. Not to mention how this change thoroughly derailed several plans of a rogue power named Jasmine and a demon goddess called Glorificus, who were most unhappy, briefly, at the changes in the weave of destiny. All of these changes came about just because a deity was bored and decided to watch what happened to a mortal, who had provided a great deal of entertainment in different universes, reacted to a new situation. The fact that this mortal was also a favorite of Aphrodite's just increased the entertainment potential, so Janus decided to cross pantheons and see what bit of fun the sexy minx could add to things?

Our story starts on a sunny afternoon in late October, where our heroes are dealing with the latest annoyance inflicted on them by the troll masquerading as their High School Principal...

 _ **Outside Sunnydale High School**_

 _ **10/30/1997**_

"I can't believe that little turd," Xander muttered under his breath, hefting his backpack over his shoulder. "One night that we would have been able to relax, we've got to dress up in themed costumes! How the hell am I going to afford that? I'm the 'Two-dollar Costume King' for a reason, damn it!"

Behind him, Buffy frowned as her enhanced hearing picked up what her friend was saying. She'd known that he wasn't exactly middle class, but to have a problem renting a Halloween costume? That's bad! Thinking quickly, she whispered in Willow's ear "Follow my lead, I've got an idea for our costumes."

The redhead nodded, looking sadly after Xander as he stalked ahead of them. She knew him well enough to understand why he was so irritated. Her parents may have been absent more than they were home, but at least they left her enough money to buy food! She'd be glad to pay for Xander's costume, but his pride wouldn't let him accept, and she really didn't have the time to convince him. Of course, renting his costume is only the start of things she'd like to do for Xander, but she wasn't going to think about that! Thoughts like that lead to sweaty palms and spazzing out, not a good look for her at all!

As Buffy started walking a little faster, to catch up with Xander, Willow also found herself glancing at the way her blonde friend's behind looked in a skirt she was wearing, only to freeze in shock! Why am I looking at Buffy like that? I don't like girls, I like guys, I like Xander, I'm not thinking about Xander and Buffy looking at me like that! No, I'm not! But suddenly the image of Buffy kissing her, while Xander's hands toyed with her body rose unbidden to her mind and she flushed brightly. Shoving the unwelcome (or were they?) thoughts away, Willow hurried after the two of them, and promised herself a long shower with the massaging shower head when she got home!

Buffy felt mildly guilty about what she was about to do because she was well aware of Xander's crush on her. But she needed him distracted enough not to argue with her, so she shifted her shoulders slightly, making her blouse drop away from her chest a small amount. Not enough to be obvious, but just enough to give Xander a free show. It was too bad she'd worn a bra today because if letting him get a glimpse of her tits would make her job easier, she wouldn't hesitate. Besides, it would be nice to have at least one of the men in her life recognizing that she had a body! She loved Angel, but he was so hung up on her being his redemption that he barely even looked away from her face!

Reaching Xander, she said, "Hey Xan, can I talk to you for a minute?"

He turned toward her, an annoyed expression on his face that he quickly hid under his standard goofy grin. He looked at her, and she saw his eyes widen slightly as he saw down the neckline of her blouse and hid a smile. "Sure Buff, what's up?" He said, his voice amazingly steady.

"I know I screwed up earlier, with Larry and all, and I want to make up to you. I've got an idea of the costumes the three of us can wear, and as an apology, I'll rent all three of them, so Willow doesn't feel awkward about it either, is that okay?" Buffy knew that what she was saying sounded weak, but hopefully Xander would be distracted enough not to notice.

Unfortunately, it looked like her plan wasn't working as it seemed like his eyes flashed green for a second, and his grin looked slightly sinister until it faded back to normal. "Careful Buff, the Hyena is sleeping, not gone, and you don't want to wake him up, do you?" He said softly, his eyes boring into hers, sending a shiver through her body that she never expected!

His smile back in place, he said, "Well, if that's what you want to do, Buffster, I can let you apologize that way. But, no Batman costume, I don't do Bat-Nipples!"

She laughed a little nervously, she hadn't expected that sort of reaction from her Xander shaped friend. But then Buffy remembered the night that the Anointed One had Willow and the others kidnapped and Xander had promised to kill her if they got hurt. She honestly believed he was capable of it! How did she forget that? There was a lot more to Xander than she generally realized, and it was kind of interesting... but she was with Angel, no thinking about Xander that way!

Turning back to look at Willow, Buffy saw the girl blush and quickly look away. What was going on with her friends? Sure, it was obvious that Willow had a major crush on Xander who seemed to be oblivious to it, but why was she blushing now? Seeing the sign for Ethan's Costumes just ahead of them, she gave a sigh of relief. Hopefully, they could find the costumes she had in mind and then she could think about patrolling, which at least was understandable. Shaking her head, it was a sad commentary on her life that she'd almost rather be dealing with vamps than the teenage drama of her normal life!

Stepping into the shop, Buffy plastered a smile on her face as she saw Cordelia and Harmony browsing the costumes, complaining about the fact that Party Town had a problem with the sprinkler system, destroying all their costumes, and she couldn't get her deposit back until the insurance company had finished their investigation. She couldn't believe that she used to be exactly like Cordelia, before Merrick and then Lothos had turned her life upside down, a spoiled little rich girl who delighted in hurting people she considered beneath her! Although, Cordelia had been better, in her blunt and sarcastic way, ever since the night the Master had risen. The night she had died... Pushing away that thought firmly, she brushed past the two complaining girls and led Xander and Willow over to the superhero costumes.

Her eyes lit up when she saw that he had a Power Girl costume, unfortunately, it was the one with the boob window. She cursed, yet again, that she hadn't been blessed the way her mom was, her mom could fill out that costume naturally, while she would have to use some discreet enhancements to make it work.

But that wasn't important now, she needed to get Xander and Willow to pick out their costumes, and, hopefully, the costume she had in mind for Willow would get Xander to open his eyes. Xander should be easy enough, and once he had his costume it would be a snap to get Willow to take the matching one!

"Hey Xan, what do you think about this one?" Buffy said, holding up the black leather costume with the light blue emblem.

Xander took a look at the costume and grinned at her, his smile almost feral, sending shivers down her spine as she realized just how close to waking up the Hyena spirit really was!

"Nightwing, Buff? Didn't think you were a fan of the Titans."

She blushed, that damnable grin shouldn't be affecting her like this! She was with Angel, and shouldn't be remembering what happened when the Hyena had been in control and how hard it was for her to find the will to resist when she really wanted to give in! Whooo-boy! It's going to be a cold shower when she finally got home!

Managing to keep control of her voice, she said, "I just remember a few times when he teamed up with Power Girl and Bat Girl and thought that you would fit the bit pretty well. What do you think, Will? Think Xander would look good in this costume?"

Willow looked over at the two of them and, when she got a look at the costume Buffy was holding up, gave a slight 'eep!' as her eyes went wide and she blushed furiously. Buffy decided she really, really didn't want to know what Willow was thinking right then, her own hormones were misbehaving enough as it was!

Xander's voice rumbled as he laughed, "Well, I guess it's unanimous, Buff, you've got yourself a Nightwing for the night!"

'For the night? No! Don't think about Xander dressed up in that costume and the night together! Bad Buffy! Bad! Think of Angel! Yeah, think of Angel who wouldn't look half as good in that costume as Xander will... damn it!'

"Yeah, that's good, Xander, but now we need to find a costume for Willow. I'm thinking Bat Girl, red-headed, genius with computers, see where I'm going with this?" Buffy didn't know how she managed to keep her voice normal, but other than a slight twitch of Xander's grin, he didn't seem to react any differently than normal.

Willow, of course, tried to babble a refusal, wanting to go with her standard ghost costume the way she had for the last several years, but eventually Buffy managed to wear down her resistance, and when Xander told her that he'd like to see her in that costume the last of Willow's arguments faded away.

It was with a feeling of great relief that Buffy paid the rental on the costumes and the three of them left the shop, Xander heading for home while Buffy took Willow home with her to get the costumes ready for the next night.

She probably wouldn't have felt quite so relieved if she'd noticed that two other girls had been paying attention to their choices, especially Xander's Nightwing costume. Driven by impulses that neither of them could have explained, Cordelia Chase chose to pick up the costume of Helena Bertinelli, the Huntress, while Harmony Kendall was feeling exceptionally daring as she chose to dress as Koriand'r, Princess of Tamaran, the heroine known as Starfire.

With the pieces in place, Janus and Aphrodite sat back to watch the entertainment.

 _ **The Next Evening**_

 _ **Halloween**_

 _ **Just after Dark**_

The wave of magic that flowed through the streets of Sunnydale staggered him briefly, but when Dick Grayson opened his eyes he instantly realized that something was very wrong with this picture! Not only was he not in his body, but he also had no idea where on Earth he currently was located. Touching the switch to the jaw microphone with his tongue, he softly said, "Nightwing reporting, anyone in earshot respond please."

It was with a sense of profound relief that he was immediately answered by Barbara and Karen, although he was a little uncomfortable with Helena and Kori being in the area, especially after the weekend that Huntress and Starfire had spent with him and Barbara. Sure, it was fun, but the two of them were such hedonists that would be difficult to concentrate on figuring out what was going on.

The four women quickly converged on his location, Barbara and Helena running up (and he still had no idea how they could run in those boots!) while Karen and Kori floated down from overhead.

His eyes were constantly scanning their surroundings, trying to match what he was seeing with the known patterns of the rogues he dealt with and was drawing a blank. The Scarecrow might find amusing to have people change on Halloween, but there were none of the normal aurae of fear than Crane's hallucinations carried with them. Keeping his voice crisp, he said, "What've we got people? Besides the fact that none of us are in the body we woke up in this morning, I mean."

Power Girl was the first to speak up, "We seem to be in a town on the California coast, about two hours south of Los Angeles, but there is something really strange about this place. There's a feeling of contained evil all over town, and there are far more vampires than I've ever seen in one place! I already had to use my heat vision to flash fry a couple of them, a Sid and Nancy type couple who were trying to snack on some scared kiddies."

He looked at her, "Just to make sure what type of vamps we're dealing with, these are the demon-infested corpses, not the ones they have in England?"

Power Girl nodded emphatically, "Absolutely, their demonic taint was clearly visible, and they crumbled to dust when the body was destroyed. These are monsters, not beings."

Bat Girl added, "I've taken a look at the local newspaper archive, there are an awful lot of people dying from wild animal attacks, or bar-b-cue fork accidents, not to mention roving gangs on PCP. I don't know exactly what's going on here, but this is not a very nice place!"

Starfire frowned, "I've been working with friend Raven to recognize mystical energy, and it seems like there is something sending out power coming from the shopping district," she said, pointing off to the left.

"Right! Starfire, Power Girl, you two provide oversight and make sure we're heading in the right direction. After we figure out what is causing this, then we can see about dealing with the root of the problem. Any questions?" The habits of command instilled by the Bat came to the fore automatically, and all four women nodded instantly before Karen and Kori jumped into the air and started slowly flying toward the source of the trouble.

Helena moved closer to the two of them as they started walking, her voice soft, "How are you two holding up? I've dealt a bit more with the fangs then either of you, so I know how bizarre it feels! Do either of you have any religious items on you? The person whose body I'm wearing apparently believed in overkill because she's got at least a dozen crosses in various pockets."

Checking his uniform, Nightwing pulled out a large wooden cross, although the bottom had been carved into a sharp point, perfect to use as a stake. It made him feel good that the person he was possessing was out there protecting people, and he decided to leave his host some advice if he got the chance.

Barbara looked slightly amused as she pulled out both a cross as well as a Star of David from the pouches on her belt. "I'm not sure if my host is confused about her religion or just covering more bases," Barbara said, grinning as she hung both of them around her neck.

"Okay, now that we are all ready for the fangs, let's go!" Nightwing said, breaking into a run as he followed the direction that Kori and Power Girl had flown. It didn't take long for the three of them to arrive at a store that had "Ethan's Costumes" painted on the front window. His lip quirked, a costume shop was appropriate since they had all turned into their costumes.

Triggering his microphone, "Power Girl, Starfire what do you see inside the store? Is the magic coming from the shop or through it from somewhere else?"

"It's coming from the back room of the shop. There's one man, completely human as far as I can tell, kneeling in front of a bust of some kind. From the two faces on it, I'd say it was supposed to represent Janus, but what the God of Doorways and Beginnings would have to do with causing this lunacy I don't know," Power Girl's voice sounded in his earpiece, a little annoyed. Nightwing smothered a grin, knowing that she really didn't like dealing with magic, a trait that she shared with her cousin Superman.

He wasn't all that crazy about it either, but with the training he'd been raised with, magic was just one more obstacle to overcome.

"We're going to need answers about whatever brought us here, so Huntress and Bat Girl take the point. Capture and silence him, but minimal violence otherwise, understood? Starfire? Can you patrol the town and protect the innocents? There are a lot of kids running around and I'd like it if they got home safe at the end of the night."

The alien princess smiled, "Of course! I can do that easily, I will enjoy destroying these vampires who are menacing the children!"

"Kori? Make sure that they are actually vampires and not some poor schmuck who chose the wrong costume before dusting them, okay? I know how you get when the battle lust comes over you!"

She grimaced, but nodded, "I will. Thank you for the reminder Nightwing." Taking to the air, she sped off toward the center of the craziness.

"Power Girl, I want you monitoring this guy, and if he's lying about anything, let us know, okay?"

The women nodded, an eager smile on Helena's face. She always enjoyed the more violent aspects of their calling, which is why he warned her to hold back. Barbara was far more scientific in the application of force, using just what was needed to do the job, so he didn't worry that she would go over the line. Of course, if Helena did go over the line, she would find herself over his knee getting her ass spanked again! The fact that she enjoyed it as much as he did was a side consideration. He put the memory of all three of the girls over his knee aside, they had work to do at the moment.

The two of them made quick work of the door and rushed inside, with he and Karen following behind them after making sure they weren't observed. There were the sounds of a brief scuffle before a man's voice cried out in pain. Moving through the opened door in the back, he scanned the room, immediately recognizing that Karen identified the subject of the bust correctly, it was Janus, alright.

Listening to Helena and Barbara interrogate the mage, he examined the rest of the shop while Karen stood guard. Nightwing had absolutely no concerns about the three of them getting all the information needed out of the idiot, and it would break this 'Ethan's' concentration to be the focus of three unhappy women!

Nightwing shook his head at the stupidity being shown by the moron. Making a sexual comment in that situation was just asking for a beating from all of them. It was a good thing that Power Girl was holding back, and letting the two non-powered women handle the attitude correction, she's strong enough to break bones without even meaning to.

He continued searching the shop while they questioned this Ethan guy, not finding anything overtly incriminating. Ethan had just taken a short-term rental on the shop two weeks before, after the prior tenant had disappeared one evening, leaving their stock of vintage collectibles behind. The landlord had taken the merchandise in payment of the rent and re-rented the shop.

Taking a look at the shelves in the office, he frowned at the occult nature of most of them, but at least none of them seemed to be bound in human flesh, they really didn't need to bring the Lovecraftian Old Ones into this! It was when he was moving the books aside that he discovered something interesting. In the back of one of the shelves that was bolted to the wall, he noticed that the grain of the wooden panel was slightly off in a square section. On closer examination, he could see the faint line where the section had been cut away and replaced. Tapping on the center of the panel he heard a satisfying echo, demonstrating that there was an open space behind it.

A few minutes searching found the latch and, after checking to make sure it wasn't booby-trapped, pulled the panel away from the hole. 'Bingo!' Nightwing thought as he saw the piles of sealed plastic bags, each containing a white powder. There were also several piles of wrapped currency and what looked like a ledger of some kind.

"Power Girl? Can you come over here? I want your opinion on something." He called out loudly. He didn't think that this was Ethan's doing, but if he was responsible for the drugs it would make him even more nervous.

Karen looked over and nodded, before walking toward him. He was concentrating on what was in the hidden compartment but still had to stop himself from staring at the cleavage on display when she was beside him.

He managed to jerk his eyes away after only a second, but the smirk on her face told him that she was well aware of what he was doing. In a low, amused voice the buxom blonde said, "Go ahead and take a look, Nightwing, after all, these are the only tits in the building you haven't had your hands on, or wrapped around your dick, aren't they?"

He turned to look directly at her, his eyes resting on her cleavage briefly, she would have been annoyed if he didn't look after that invitation, before saying "You were invited that weekend, remember? But you said you had to get things done at your company that couldn't wait. I'll make sure we check your schedule the next time we have one of our get-togethers!"

"Make sure you do, it sounds like a hell of a weekend and I can use the relaxation as much as anybody else!" Growing serious she said, "So what've you got, Man Wonder?"

Ignoring the 'Man Wonder' crack, he'd gotten used to it ever since he turned the Robin costume over to Jason and then Tim, he gestured toward the white powder. "Is that what I think it is? It looks like cocaine to me, but your vision can analyze it better than I can without my gear."

Narrowing her eyes, she looked intently at the packages and gave a low whistle. "Yeah, that's coke alright, stepped down quite a bit, but still enough to get the attention of the feds. Think our mage is branching out?"

Shaking his head, he said, "It looks like the previous tenant, the one who mysteriously disappeared was the one with the side business. The ledger might tell us more, but, what do think about the idiot in the other room?"

Karen scowled, "He's lucky that the two of them haven't castrated him with a rubber band by now! He's an extremely unpleasant and slimy individual, and sexist enough to make Wildcat wince! But he's also extremely dangerous, he came to Sunnydale deliberately to cause chaos, because an old friend of his is something called a Watcher, and there is a Slayer here. I don't know what either of those is, do you? Anyway, the feeling of evil I mentioned earlier? There's apparently a dimensional rift in the town called a Hellmouth that's drawing the vampires and other demons like it's Club Med."

"He said that the spell would end at daybreak on its own, was he telling the truth?"

"His heartbeat stayed steady and he didn't give any of the tells that said he was lying, so I'd say so." She said thoughtfully.

"Good, that gives us just about seven hours to make a difference in this town before our hosts take over again. Do you think we can make a decent dent in the vampire population before dawn?"

A wide smile crossed her face, "Oh yeah! Be nice to cut loose for a change! But, what are you going to do about the coke and the cash? Seems foolish to leave it here, since I doubt that Ethan will be taking it with him when he leaves town."

"Well, I was thinking that your heat vision could get rid the coke, but the cash could really help out our hosts, especially since it seems that they are aware of what is going on, and are fighting against it, based on the way they were equipped."

"It certainly won't do us any good, not that we have to worry about money, and I have a feeling that the person who it belongs to will be one of the piles of dust out there if he isn't already."

"Wouldn't surprise me at all," he said, "let me pull the ledger and the cash out of there, and you can do your thing."

Breaking the cash up into five equal piles, he put them into individual sacks for their hosts to carry and then wrote a brief note to his host explaining what they had done, and why. He also included the books and ledger in the package for his host.

By the time he was finished, there was no trace of the drugs, and Barbara and Helena were walking out of the back room, brushing off their hands.

Helena said, "He'll be out until at least noon tomorrow, our hosts can collect him after they resume control of their bodies."

"Good! We've got several hours to make a difference people, so let's go to work!"

 _ **Just Before Dawn**_

 _ **Outside Sunnydale High School**_

It had been an extremely busy, but exhilarating night for all five of them. Helena had personally taken out nearly thirty of the vampires, enjoying the thrill of the hunt and the satisfaction of watching her prey dust on the end of her stake! Koriand'r and Power Girl had each accounted for at least a hundred of the demonic bastards, but they had advantages she, Dick and Barbara didn't have. Helena didn't really mind though, it was always fun to be fighting alongside the 'bat brats' although she did regret that they weren't in their own bodies, because taking the two of them back to her apartment and getting naked would have been a perfect way to end the evening!

Although considering the way that her body reacted to Dick and Barbara's hosts they might just find themselves naked and sweaty even when they were back in control!

Seeing the first signs that dawn was coming, she decided to help things along, because Helena could feel the tension in the girl's body, she needed to get laid in the worst way! Walking over to where Dick was leaning against a low wall, Barbara cuddled against him, she said: "We're probably going to be back in our own bodies in a few minutes, so I wanted to do this while I had the chance."

Not giving either of them a chance to object, Helena leaned in and captured Barbara's lips in a kiss, making the redhead moan and open her mouth to Helena's probing tongue. They kissed briefly before she turned to Dick, who took control as always, and she found herself pressed against his body as his mouth claimed hers! It was her turn to moan as she felt his hardening cock rubbing against her, and she really hoped that her host got to enjoy that spike plunging into her soon, she was soaking wet!

Hearing a feminine moan from behind her, she broke the kiss and turned to see that Kori and Karen were kissing as well. 'So it seems that Power Girl is yet another one of the lapping ladies? I thought it was just those of us in the Bat Clan?'

Just as Helena was turning back to Dick and Barbara the sun broke over the horizon and Cordelia Chase stared around her in shock! 'Did that just happen? Did I just make out with Xander and Rosenberg, and enjoy it? No! No! I am not dealing with this right now! I'm going home and climbing into bed, and pretending this has been nothing more than a really, really bizarre dream!'

She barely registered Harmony and Summers breaking apart like scalded cats, her mind was whirling with a confusing maelstrom of thoughts that she just couldn't handle at the moment! Without a word to the others, she hurried off to where her car was parked, wanting to get this insanity behind her.

She never even realized that Xander and Willow were still making out furiously even after the spell was broken, but when she found out later that day Cordelia wasn't sure if she was disappointed not to have been included or not.

It was only when she got home and found the wrapped bundle of nearly twenty thousand dollars, as well as a note from the Huntress that she had to accept it was actually real, and not a hallucination. It was a very confused young woman who showered and crawled into bed, still trying to sort out her feelings for what had happened.

Surprisingly, she was the only one who had that problem. Harmony wasn't bothered at all by the fact that she'd been making out with Summers, it wasn't the first time she'd had her hands on another girl's boobs after all, and since Summers had been a cheerleader at her school in LA she probably wasn't a stranger to another girl's body either.

Buffy only regretted that the spell broke too soon, she was actually enjoying herself, although the self-honesty that Karen had left her made her admit she would have rather been making out with Xander and Willow, simply because she was already far closer to the two of them. But the two of them were still so focused on each other that the rest of the world didn't even exist.

Turning to Harmony, she smiled and said, "Hell of a night, huh? If you want to talk about what happened we're usually in the library after school hours." Her smile turned into a smirk, "And if you want to continue what we were doing? Well, there are plenty of secluded spots in the stacks where we can find a bit of privacy."

Harmony smiled a little uncertainly, "I think I will be stopping by the library. I don't remember everything that happened earlier, but knowing that Vampires and Demons are real, it explains things I didn't really want to think about, but now I'm going to have to, aren't I?"

Buffy smiled sadly, "You don't have to, but you probably won't be able to completely ignore it anymore, sorry."

Harmony shrugged, "Oh well, it beats the boring life I was dreading. I can be a lot more useful helping out than I would be as a trophy wife in training, only valued for my deep throat skills and being able to take it up the ass!"

Buffy winced, "Ouch! Is that really what you think your life is going to be, Harmony?"

"I'm not blind, Buffy, I know that the only way I could get into college is if my father decided to bribe the admissions board, and that's never going to happen! Besides, I can see what my mother's life is like, and Cordy's, and most of the other wives in my parents' social circle. Most of them are second wives, knowing that as soon as they start showing their age they'll be members of the ex-wives club. Fuck that! If I can make a difference and avoid turning into my mother, then I'm going to do it!"

Buffy stared at her in shock, "Wow! Okay, I really don't know what to say to that Harmony, but, if I can help you, let me know, okay? I know that my parents didn't have the best marriage, but nothing like that!"

Harmony grinned, "I'll take you up on that, and if you don't like the idea of the stacks for privacy, I know a few other places where we wouldn't be disturbed." The grin turned lecherous, "Although I'd really be interested in seeing if Xander got the skills Nightwing had? Starfire has some really fun memories of a weekend she spent with the two of them and Huntress a few months back. Not to mention that she and Nightwing were together for a couple of years before that."

Buffy laughed, "Yeah, Power Girl was invited but wasn't able to make it, and she was really pissed when she heard about it!"

Looking over at Xander and Willow, Buffy wondered if she was going to need a fire hose to break them apart? Giving a sharp whistle, the two of them stopped kissing to glare at her, and Xander said, "Do you mind Buffy? Willow and I have several years of my blindness to make up for!" Willow nodded emphatically in agreement, making Buffy and Harmony both laugh before Buffy said,

"While I'm glad you got your head out of your ass finally, Xander, if the two of you keep going the way you are going, you're going to be arrested for public indecency, and I really don't feel like getting Giles to bail you out, okay?"

The two of them looked at each other and broke apart, with Willow saying, "Yeah, that wouldn't be a good idea. Besides, my parents are away again, so we've got our choice of comfortable beds!" Standing and taking Xander's hand, they started walking away and Willow called over her shoulder, "See you later Buffy!"

With an amused grin, Buffy turned to Harmony and said, "Want to come back to my house? My mom should be awake and we can get some breakfast before the interrogation."

"Sure, my parents aren't due back for another week, and I'm getting tired of Starbucks muffins."

With a laugh, Buffy nodded and they headed for Harmony's car. It wasn't until several hours later that she realized she hadn't thought of Angel at all after the spell was broken.

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

**STORY TITLE: Brave and the Bold - Sunnydale**

 **PART:** 02 of ?  
 **AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson (redjacobsonfiction )  
 **DISTRIBUTION:** My Yahoo Group, , Twisting the Hellmouth, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing

 **DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, The BtVS Characters are property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy (GRR! ARGH!), the DCU characters are property of DC/Warner Brothers and whoever else holds their copyrights.  
 **SUMMARY:** After Halloween, Sunnydale has five new heroes!

 **FEEDBACK:** Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
 **RELATIONSHIPS:** Xander/Willow, Xander/Willow/Buffy, Buffy/Harmony, Xander/Willow/Harmony, Xander/Willow/Buffy/Harmony  
 **RATING:** NC-17  
 **WORD COUNT:** 5,034  
 **SPOILERS:** Canon up to Season Two Episode Halloween  
 **WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

 **NOTE:** There is no Dawn in this Universe

 **AUTHORS NOTES:** This chapter is going to be fairly risque, but I'm sure that's not a surprise to you. The story is progressing, but since the entire chapter is going to deal with the morning and afternoon after Halloween, there is a lot for the characters to deal with physically and mentally. Hope you enjoy!

 _ **Saturday, November 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 1997**_

 _ **Rosenberg Residence**_

 _ **10 am**_

Willow wasn't sure when it had happened, but she was sure that she had died and made her way to Paradise! From the minute that the door to her parent's house had closed behind them, and Xander ordered her to remove the costume she was on the verge of cumming, and when he had her kneeling between his legs and serving him the way that she had dreamed of? Bliss, absolute bliss!

She was surprised at just how big he actually was but considering that he was the first one she'd actually seen in the flesh, the pictures on her hard drive didn't count, it was a struggle to get the whole thing into her mouth, but she managed. The moans of pleasure as she licked and sucked him just got her wetter, and by the time he slipped his hands into her hair and held her in place, Willow knew that she was just where she was supposed to be! And when he grunted her name and swelled in her mouth? She came just from swallowing!

That was just the first of many times she had peaked that morning, she lost count after the first half dozen or so, and just enjoyed all the new experiences. Willow still had Barbara's memories of being in the exact situation on multiple occasions with Dick Grayson, and it seemed her body still remembered what to do, which made taking him into her body for the first time much easier.

She even managed to cum when he spanked her, which surprised her, but really shouldn't have, since she had fingered herself many times imagining herself over Xander's knee as he used his hands, and sometimes other things to paddle her rear. But there would be plenty of time to order a cane or other toys, she already had the websites bookmarked after all.

And now? Now she was laying face down on her parents bed, her panties folded and shoved in her mouth as a gag, their expensive pillow raising her hips in the air while her hands and feet were tied to the bedposts and her Master, her Xander was pumping his cock into her bottom, and his fingers were dancing between her lower lips, sending her over the edge yet again!

Everything else had faded away, all there was in the universe was her, Master, and the bed under her, nothing else mattered, just the wonderful way he was making her feel, the taste of her own excitement from the soaked cotton her tongue, and her world was complete.

She moved against him as much as she could, pulling him deeper inside her dirty hole and reveling in the pleasure that he was making her feel. When he buried himself completely inside her and collapsed against her, his cock flooding her rear and blasting the top of her head off as the ecstasy rolled over her and taking her on a trip to another dimension (with voyeuristic intentions?) leaving her body far behind.

When she finally became aware of her surroundings again, the first thing she noticed was the sound of applause and wolf whistles coming from somewhere close. Raising her head, she looked directly at the French Doors onto her parent's balcony and blinked in surprise to see Buffy and Harmony of all people standing there with wide smiles on their faces.

Willow was feeling too contented to even blush, even when Master pulled out of her bottom and walked naked to the door and opened it, letting them into the room. Then he came back to the bed and untied her, helping her stand up. Pulling the panties out of her mouth, she said, "Good Morning Buffy, Good morning Harmony, Did you need something? Because I was really hoping that Master would fuck me a few more times before we needed to get dressed."

Master chuckled, "Don't worry, Willow, I'm nowhere near done with your sexy body, but we do need to take a break. Why don't you go start the water in the tub so you can wash us while we talk?"

Willow nodded happily, "Of course Sir, it will only be a few minutes." As she was walking toward the bathroom she heard Master say "The tub is big enough for all four of us, so go ahead and strip down, we can talk while we soak."

Behind her, Buffy and Harmony looked at each other and shrugged, before stripping out of their clothes and were soon just as naked as she was.

 _ **A few minutes later**_

Xander really didn't know how much longer this confidence he received from Nightwing was going to last, but he was damned sure going to enjoy it while it did! Not only did he have a devoted girlfriend, but he was really enjoying letting some of the hyena aspects out to play, and Willow was kinky enough to enjoy everything they were doing. Although part of that might be Batgirl's memories as well since Barbara was extremely submissive to Dick Grayson once their clothes were off.

Sitting back in the huge sunken tub while Willow washed him, he enjoyed the sight of Buffy and Harmony's naked breasts as they relaxed in the steaming water, and also noticed just how close the two of them were sitting to each other. With a slight smile, he said, "Okay, I'm sure that the two of you had a reason for stopping by in addition to getting a thrill watching me fuck Willow's brains out, so what's going on?"

Buffy obviously noticed where his eyes had landed and she grinned at him before sitting up a little straighter and putting her arm around Harmony before she spoke. "Well, it turns out that Mom is more than willing to believe that I'm the Slayer now, especially since she ended up going to a costume party last night that she forgot to mention to me. And three guesses where she got her Mrs. Peel costume?"

Xander couldn't help it, he immediately pictured Joyce dressed up like Diana Rigg and his cock hardened immediately, making Willow giggle as she felt him. Buffy gave him a mock glare and continued, "Hey! No thinking of seducing my mom! You've already got me and Harmony naked in the tub, and Willow is going to want more attention soon, you're not going to have time to add my Mom to your list of playmates!" Then she laughed, "Were you always this much of a horn-dog Xan, or is it leftover from Nightwing?"

He grinned, "Buff, I'm a teenage guy, of course, I'm a horn-dog! Besides, your mom is a very sexy woman, almost as sexy as the three of you!"

Harmony chuckled, "Good save there Xander, very good save! But yeah, Joyce was just getting home as we pulled up in my car, and she cooked us breakfast while we talked about what had happened last night. It turns out that she saw us dusting some of the vamps last night, so finding out about that Slayer wasn't that big a shock to her."

Buffy laughed, "I think the fact that I was attracted to girls as well as guys was the bigger surprise, but she didn't have a problem with it, she said that she had a couple of special friends in Los Angeles, and even one here in town, but she didn't say who it was."

"Leaving aside your moms love life for the moment, I'm glad she was accepting of the Slayer thing, that's got to make life a bit easier for you at home. But, you could have told us this over the phone, what was the real reason you decided to come over in person?"

Harmony laughed, "Isn't it obvious, Xander? I've still got the memories of the three of us, and Helena fucking that entire weekend and I wanted to find out if you retained the skills as well as the dominant attitude! It's obvious you're still just as dominant, and from the smile, on Willow's face I'd say she has no complaints about your skills, so we want to join you!"

Xander stared at her for a minute, smiling slightly, "You are a whole lot different today than you were before, Harmony. I like this you a whole lot better! But I have to ask when you say join us, are you just talking about bedroom fun, or are you talking about something more? And Buffy, what about Angel? I'm pretty sure that he wasn't one of the fangs that we dusted during the night, what are you going to do about him?"

Buffy grimaced, "I'm going to see him tonight and break up with him. I'll be honest, I don't know if it's a remnant of Power Girl's Kryptonian heritage and how tied into the sun she is, especially with memories of worshiping Rao, but being around a vampire, even if he has a soul, is giving me the Wiggins!"

He nodded, "I'm not even going to pretend I'm unhappy about that, Buff, but if you need support in talking to him all of us will help you." He looked at Harmony and Willow, who was snuggled up against him comfortable, and the two of them nodded emphatically in agreement.

Buffy smiled softly, "Thanks, but I think I'll be able to handle it." Then she brightened visibly, "Besides, even using just a fraction of the money we got from last night would make Retail Therapy a lot easier!"

"Money?" Xander said, but then a memory of putting a stack of cash in his uniform, as well as in Batgirl's uniform, along with a note and a stack of books in the different pouches hit him, and he grinned, "Oh, that money! I just remembered it. You'll have to forgive Willow and me, we had far more interesting things on our mind than taking an inventory!"

Turning back to Harmony, "But you didn't get a chance to answer the question, Harmony, what did you have in mind when you are talking about joining us?"

The busty blonde grinned, "I'm talking about more than just bedroom fun and games, although I am looking forward to those, I'm also talking about helping out with fighting the vampires and other things. I noticed that I'm a bit stronger and more flexible this morning than I was yesterday, and while I'm not in Buffy's category I could probably beat Larry arm wrestling now!" The grin dropped, "And like I told Buffy this morning, helping out means that I'm doing more with my life than waiting to be some rich man's future ex-wife!"

He had to admit, the idea of having both girls were very attractive to him, especially since both Harmony and Buffy seemed to enjoy sex with other girls as well, but he wasn't the only one involved in the offer after all. Wanting Willow's reaction, he glanced at her face and almost laughed at the hungry way she was staring at the other two girls. 'Well, that answers that question!' he thought.

"Willow, why don't you go over and welcome Buffy to the family? Harmony can come over and show how much she appreciates it as well!"

Her smile was blinding! "Oh, Master! May I? Thank you!" Willow wasted no time in moving away from him and sliding through the water until she was in front of Buffy. The Slayer looked at him in surprise before grinning and moving up so she was sitting on the upper step of the tub, her legs spread wide.

Harmony was grinning just as happily as she moved toward him, and he lifted himself up so that his lower half was out of the water. The blonde pushed her hair back over her shoulders and knelt down in the tub, her hands reaching for his cock, but before she could get started, there was a blast of music from the bedroom. The four of them jerked in surprise, and just as he recognized the Sex Pistols 'God Save the Queen' Harmony said, "Oh Crap! That's Cordy, I'd forgotten about her!"

He shook his head in amusement, first that Harmony even knew who the Sex Pistols were, let alone that she would use one of their songs as a ringtone! Giving her a quick nod, she climbed out of the tub and padded to the bedroom, giving him a nice long look at her sweet ass as she walked.

Turning his attention back to Willow and Buffy, he saw that his girlfriend was doing her best to welcome Buffy with her mouth, and Buffy seemed to be enjoying herself quite a bit! Xander had to admit he was surprised at the way he was acting, but since none of the girls seemed to have any objections, he just decided to roll with it for now, but they would need to talk about things seriously once they were dressed.

 _ **Cordelia's Bedroom**_

 _ **Earlier that Morning**_

It was no use! Every time she closed her eyes, images of the weekend Helena spent with Dick, Barbara and Kori filled her mind, and she experienced everything that the older woman did, the feel of Dick's calloused hand on her butt as he spanked her, the feeling of his cock plunging into her as she used her tongue on both of the other girls, and even the insane feeling of fullness when Barbara pulled out a strap-on and she and Dick made a sandwich of her!

Cordy had to admit that some of the images were really freaking hot, but then her traitorous brain started changing things so that it was Xander and Willow instead of Dick and Barbara that were driving her out of her mind, and Harmony and Buffy were there touching and kissing her, one of them kissing her mouth while the other was between her legs, and she really couldn't deal with it!

And finally, the note that Helena had left, along with the pile of banknotes that she quickly shoved in her purse, was just the cherry on top of the bizarro sundae that was her life at the moment! The note told her bluntly that she needed to relax and get laid before she exploded from the stress of whatever it was she was dealing with! Cordy really couldn't argue with that, after finding out last year about what was really going on in Sunnydale it had been a struggle just going through each day without snapping. But then Helena had the nerve to say that it was her own body reacting to Willow and Xander? She really couldn't deal with that!

Granted, Xander wasn't as much of a loser these days, ever since he started helping Buffy with the vampires, but Rosenberg? She couldn't see herself willing going down on that sneaky bitch! Although having the girl on her knees did have it's appeal. The thought of Harmony and Buffy didn't bother her nearly as much, after all, Harmony had been between her legs more than once, all the girls on the cheer squad had. It was one of the perks of being the Captain of the Squad after all!

Before she even realized what she was doing, her hands had pulled the nightgown up over her waist and her hand was inside her panties rubbing frantically. When the orgasm finally hit, she was asleep with her fingers still buried in her pussy and ass, a relaxed smile on her face.

When she woke up a few hours later, she was a lot calmer and could think clearly again. She remembered other snippets from Helena's life, and wasn't that weird, remembering the life of a fictional comic book character? But Cordy remembered the training that Helena had put herself through, and how she was able to defeat opponents that were a lot stronger and faster than she was, even the few times she'd gone up against vampires!

She was still thinking as she went about getting a shower and washing her hair, and the more she thought about the training, the more attractive the idea was. After all, she really wanted to be able to survive to graduation so she could get the hell out of this town, and anything that could help her reach that goal had to be a good thing, right? And, she had to admit that helping Buffy and the others had felt pretty good. The fact that it would let her take a closer look at Xander, and see if he might actually measure up to her fantasies was secondary to the fact that being with a group who knew what was going on increased her chances of getting out of Sunnydale for good.

"I wonder how much Harmony remembers?" Cordelia mused, "She always seemed to try and ignore things, but with what happened last night, I don't think she'd be able to ignore it any longer. Besides, if Rosenberg wants to play with another girl I'm sure that Harmony wouldn't object as much!"

Getting dressed, she checked the time and saw that it was after 11 o'clock, so she picked up her cell phone and dialed the number.

"Hey, Cordy! How are you?" Harmony's cheerful voice came over the line. "Crazy night last night, wasn't it?"

Cordy had to laugh, "Crazy is one word for it, but that's why I was calling, I wanted to see how much you remembered."

"Oh, pretty much everything, Buffy and I were talking about it when we had breakfast with her mom earlier."

She was a bit surprised that Harmony had gone home with Buffy, but then, remembering the way that the two of them had been wrapped up in each other when the spell broke it probably shouldn't have been that much of a shock. Putting aside her thoughts about the two of them together, she said, "Well, I was just thinking about the training that Helena went through, and realized that it would help us live to graduation, and wanted to know if you were interested in doing it as well?"

Harmony's voice was unusually serious when she replied, "Absolutely! I've already been talking to Xander and the others about helping out with the vampires and the training would be a bonus!"

"You've seen Xander already? You're up and about a lot earlier than normal!"

Harmony laughed, "I actually haven't been to bed yet, too much going on. And, actually Buffy and I are over at Willow's house right now. When you called, Willow was about to get her first taste of Buffy and I was about to get my mouth on Xander's cock, and he's even bigger than we imagined!"

Naturally, that led to Harmony explaining exactly what had been going on since the spell broke, and Cordy's jaw dropped in shock at what they had seen Xander doing to and with Willow!

They eventually agreed to meet up at the Library later that afternoon, and Cordy was going to do some research on personal fighting trainers. It really didn't surprise her that Harmony was so open about having sex with Xander, she never did have much of a filter, although she really wasn't as easy as her reputation would make you believe. And the girl could be counted on to give an honest appraisal of Xander's skills, so Cordelia would know if he was worth making a project of.

She was still thinking when they hung up the phone, and Cordy walked over to her desk and turned on the computer to find the best trainer she could get.

 _ **The High School Library**_

 _ **That Afternoon**_

The lack of sleep was finally catching up to Harmony and even Red Bull wasn't helping much as she followed Xander and the others into the Library. Of course, the vigorous pounding that Xander had given her and Buffy while Willow was riding her face just added to the exhausted feeling! Not that she was complaining, apparently Xander had kept Nightwing's skills in the bedroom because all three of them were puddles of happy goo by the time they were finished! She didn't know where he got the stamina from, though, because no ordinary guy should be able to wear out three women and still be ready to go a few minutes later!

It was a good thing that the shower in Willow's parent's bedroom had a massage feature, otherwise, none of them would be able to move, let alone walk, but other than a delightful stiffness and a smile that seeing her parents having sex couldn't erase, she felt perfectly fine!

Mister Giles, the librarian, and Buffy's watcher, whatever that was, was already in the library when they got there, although he did look a bit annoyed to see her with the others. Apparently, he didn't like it when Buffy brought outsiders into things, but 'whaah!' she wasn't going to ignore what was going on now that she had her eyes open.

Harmony was looking around curiously while Buffy followed Mister Giles into his office, closing the door behind them. She was amazed that she hadn't noticed the exercise equipment in the book cage, and why did they have a cage in the library anyway? A slight smile crossed her face as she imagined the fun they could have if there were shackled in chains in the cage as well... She had really enjoyed it when Xander had used the ropes from earlier to tie her to the bed while Buffy and Willow were playing together, the spanking was just an unbelievable bonus!

Harmony knew herself well enough to know that, even though Koriand'r may have enjoyed submitting to Dick, she was personally perfectly happy to be as submissive as Xander wanted her to be! She was a natural follower, she always had been, and she was fine with that, especially when Xander and Buffy made sure she enjoyed what they did with her. Although it seemed that Buffy enjoyed submitting to Xander as much as she and Willow did. It did make her wonder how Cordy would fit in with the group though. Her friend might not be as willing as the three of them to submit, and she had a feeling that Xander wouldn't put up with her being a bitch toward Willow or him.

It was going to be interesting, that's for sure.

And speaking of Cordy, she heard the door open and turned to see Cordelia striding in, although, strangely enough, she was holding a folder in her hand. Curious, she walked over to where Cordy was standing by Xander and Willow.

Cordy looked up and gave her a quick smile before putting the folder down on the table. Looking at the three of them she said, "I was thinking earlier about the training that Helena went through before she became the Huntress, and I know that Nightwing and Batgirl went through the same thing. Now, from what I remember of last night, all three of us did extremely well against the vampires without any extras like Buffy and Harmony got, true?"

Xander and Willow were both looking at Cordy with interest, and Harmony moved around so she was sitting on the table next to them. From the conversation they had earlier, she was pretty sure she knew where Cordy was going with this, and she was glad that the others were open to hearing what she had to say.

"After talking to Harmony earlier, and by the way Harm, I'm going to want details girl! I did some research and found a couple of personal trainers that would help us keep the skills the heroes had. It's not going to be cheap, but both Harm and I have money, and with the cash that Nightwing left us, we should be able to afford to hire one of them."

Xander was smiling at Cordy, "Good work, Cordy! I hadn't even thought that far ahead," he laughed, "But then, we've all be a bit busy since the spell broke. Keeping our skills will definitely help us, especially if we can be trained to fight together. Thank you."

"Yeah well, it's my shapely ass on the line ever since you dragged me into this mess, and I want to make sure I survive to graduation! If more training will improve my chances, I'm more than willing to do what it takes. Besides, if I'm going to be suffering, I want you all suffering along with me, it's your fault after all!"

Xander stared at her for a moment before bursting out laughing, "Okay, that's the Cordelia I know! You were being so helpful for a minute there, I thought that Helena's personality might have been influencing you, but there's the streak of enlightened self-interest that I was expecting."

Harmony had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing at the flabbergasted expression on Cordy's face, she was obviously stunned by Xander's comment, no matter how true it happened to be. Cordy was her friend, but that didn't blind her to the fact that the other girl was always after what was best for her. That helping the three of them with the training issue was helping her too should have gone without saying.

Once Xander had his laughter under control, he said, "Harmony, this applies to you as well, I had a conversation with Willow while you and Buffy were busy, and she's got something to say to you and Cordelia, don't you Willow?"

Harmony wondered if Cordy caught the tone of command in Xander's voice? Willow certainly did, and she stood up from her chair and walked over to where Cordelia was standing watching her warily. Harmony heard the sharp intake of Cordy's breath when Willow knelt in front of her and, with head bowed, actually apologized for the 'Deliver' stunt from the year before, when she caused both Cordy and Harmony to delete the computer problem they had been working on for a week! Harmony was so shocked she almost missed Willow's offer to make amends to her and Cordy, either by using her mouth on them until they were satisfied, or to let them spank her as punishment.

Cordy's face was a study, that's for sure! Harmony thought, but then the other girl showed that she was a lot more aware of Master/slave protocols than she expected. That was the relationship between Xander and Willow, even if Xander didn't realize it quite yet.

Looking directly at Xander, Cordy said, "That's a very interesting offer your pet just made, but what if I want both options? She really does need to be punished, and making her kneel and pleasure me just means I get something out of it as well."

The corner of Xander's mouth twitched, and Harmony could tell he was holding back a smirk, but he said, "If I agree to that, you're going to have to do something for me, Cordy. It was an either/or offer, there was no 'both' option, now was there?"

Cordy glared at him, "You're not getting my ass, so get that idea out of your head. But other than that, what do you want?"

"Why don't you make an offer? You're the one who wants something special, why should I make it easy for you?"

The glare just intensified, but before she could open her mouth the door to the library swung open again and Joyce walked in, fire in her eyes!

She didn't even acknowledge any of them, just striding toward the closed door to Giles' office and rapping on it.

When Giles opened the door, looking annoyed, Joyce reared back and slugged him, knocking him back into the office. While all of them looked at them in shock, Joyce stepped over his body and said as the door was closing, "Mister Giles, I think that you, Buffy and I need to have a discussion about something called the Cruciamentum!" The slamming of the door cut off anything else she might have said.


	3. Chapter 3

**STORY TITLE: Brave and the Bold - Sunnydale**

 **PART:** 03 of ?  
 **AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson (redjacobsonfiction )  
 **DISTRIBUTION:** My Yahoo Group, , Twisting the Hellmouth, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing

 **DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, The BtVS Characters are property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy (GRR! ARGH!), the DCU characters are property of DC/Warner Brothers and whoever else holds their copyrights.  
 **SUMMARY:** After Halloween, Sunnydale has five new heroes!

 **FEEDBACK:** Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
 **RELATIONSHIPS:** Xander/Willow, Xander/Willow/Buffy, Buffy/Harmony, Xander/Willow/Harmony, Xander/Willow/Buffy/Harmony  
 **RATING:** NC-17  
 **WORD COUNT:** 4,810  
 **SPOILERS:** Canon up to Season Two Episode Halloween  
 **WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

 **NOTE:** There is no Dawn in this Universe

 _ **Saturday, November 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 1997**_

 _ **1630 Revello Drive**_

 _ **Earlier that Morning**_

Joyce watched Buffy and Harmony leave, a bemused smile on her face. That had been a conversation she really had never anticipated having with her daughter. Not so much that Buffy was bisexual, she'd spent enough time with Kate and the other women in Los Angeles when Hank was being an ass to let that bother her. Not to mention the occasional afternoons with Pat and her toy collection.

No, it was the existence of vampires, and the fact that Buffy had actually been telling the truth about what happened at her previous school was the part that she hadn't wanted to accept. But when Emma Peel had seen the five of them fighting and destroying vampires, and remembered who she had seen when the spell had broken, meant that her world was turned upside down!

Fortunately, she was able to think while her hands were busy making breakfast for the three of them, and Joyce had to smile at the conversation between the two girls, although she really didn't need to listen to their speculation about exactly what Xander and Willow were doing. Not to mention Harmony's enthusiastic description of Kori's memories of what the two of them, and somebody named Helena enjoyed in the bedroom. She especially didn't need to hear about how Nightwing had all three of the girls over his lap for a bare bottom spanking! She was only human, and she had needs too damn it!

It was during the conversation when Buffy casually identified Rupert Giles as her 'Watcher' that something clicked in her memory. A set of books from the early 1900s that had been included in a recent shipment that she'd received for the shop. They weren't something that she would display in the Gallery, but they had been included in the auction lot, so she had picked them up anyway. The books had been something called 'Watchers Diaries' and apparently they'd been found in the basement of a house outside Providence, Rhode Island when the house had been scheduled for demolition. She thought it was possible that it was just a coincidence, but her memories of Emma Peel's training made her suspicious of coincidence.

Once the girls were out of sight, she changed into some jeans and a sweatshirt and grabbed the keys to her shops' storage unit. Locking the house behind her, Joyce was soon heading into the downtown area, and noticing, with her new knowledge, just how many missing persons signs were posted on the various lampposts and store windows. She shook her head, how could something like this keep going on, didn't the Mayor or the police realize what was going on?

She paused as a thought hit her, remembering the few times she'd seen the Mayor at Chamber of Commerce meetings. She'd thought it was amusing that he was the son and grandson of the previous mayors of the town, but thinking about it, the three men had looked far too similar to just be related. That was something else to look into after she found those damned diaries!

Two hours later, she finally calmed down into icy cold anger. Packing up the books, there was no way that anybody was going to get their hands on them, she loaded the box into the back of her jeep and was heading home. She was already making plans to deal with these so-called 'Watchers' But first, she was going to take a long hot shower and clean off the dust and cobwebs from her search. And then, she and Mister Giles were going to have a very pointed conversation, that only one of them was likely to enjoy. It was a good thing that she seemed to have retained Emma's skills with hand to hand combat, and a couple of rolls of quarters in a stocking would do very well to get the man's attention!

 _ **Sunnydale High School**_

 _ **Library**_

 _ **Earlier**_

Buffy was explaining, again, the events of the night before, and how Harmony had retained her memories of what was going on, making her want to help out. She was honestly getting a bit irritated at Giles' stubborn insistence that she stop bringing outsiders into her 'sacred calling' seeming to forget that if it hadn't been for 'outsiders' like Xander and Willow, and even Cordelia, the world would have ended the night the Master escaped from his prison!

She had taken a deep breath and was about to point that out to him when there was a sharp knock on the office door. Giles actually seemed relieved at the interruption and got up to answer it. Buffy turned to look, curious to see who it was when her mom hauled off and decked Giles! She was about to stand when she caught a look at her mom's face and froze. She'd only seen that look on her mom's face once in her life, and never wanted to see it directed at her again!

But when her mom started talking about something called the Cruciamentum, and the way Giles reacted, she really started to get worried. Whatever this Cruciamentum thing was, her mom was definitely not even close to happy about it!

Twenty minutes later, Buffy was even angrier than her mother, learning what was supposed to happen on her 18th Birthday, and what had happened to every Slayer that had survived that long for thousands of years? She felt like she had every right to be angry, and was only stopping herself from tearing Giles apart by the fact that her mom had the situation under control.

Needing to get herself under control, she got out of the chair and slipped out of the office. Heading into the Library proper, she was surprised to see that it was deserted, and wondered where Xander, Willow, and Harmony had gotten off to? But then she heard from the stacks overhead the sound of Harmony moaning softly, and Xander's voice telling whoever it was to keep sucking, her anger faded away and she started moving toward the stairs, a wicked grin on her face. If her lovers were getting naughty, she wanted to have some fun too!

Walking as quietly as she could, Buffy followed the sound to the far row of stacks and peered around the edge of the shelves. She grinned in delight at what she saw. Harmony was leaning against the back wall, her skirt on the floor as a naked Willow was kneeling in front of her, although Buffy had to bite her lip seeing that Willow's hands were tied behind her back, and also her butt was suspiciously red. Right next to them, Xander was enjoying the attention of Cordelia, who was just as naked, and her butt also showed the signs of a recent spanking! What had she missed while her mom was ripping Giles apart?

Stepping around the shelf, Buffy saw Xander and Harmony's eyes both open, and Harmony gave her a happy grin before she moaned again as Willow's tongue must have hit a sweet spot. Xander just grinned and said, "Hey Buff, glad you could make it. Take off your clothes and join the party. I'm sure Cordy will be done soon and can give you some attention."

Buffy smirked at the outraged sound that came out of Cordy's mouth, but since she had a mouth full of Xander's cock, as well as a well-spanked ass, she didn't think the socialite would object to doing what he told her. Stripping out of her clothes, she walked between the two kneeling girls and gave Harmony a kiss, which the blonde happily returned, squeaking when Buffy reached up to give her tits a quick grope before she turned to Xander and found herself being kissed quite forcefully!

'Damn that man can kiss! Even if Angel weren't a vampire, there's no way he could compete with that! Not to mention the fact that Xander drove her out of her mind with pleasure earlier! She had been so turned on she would have gone and brought her mother to join them if he'd told her to! So what if she'd been against the idea earlier? Orgasms that good deserved to be rewarded, and she certainly hadn't regretted letting him take her ass.

Buffy watched with interest as Cordelia sucked Xander, she had to admit that the girl did seem to have some skills, and she couldn't fault the girl's enthusiasm, but Buffy was sure she could do a better job. It might be interesting to have a little contest sometime, and Xander wasn't likely to complain. Leaning back, she said, "Okay, I get that Willow did something to earn the spanking, naughty little girl that she is, but why is Cordy's ass red? Not that it's a bad color for her, I'm just sorry I missed seeing it."

Xander gave a throaty chuckle, "Well, while you were busy with Giles, I had Willow apologizing for a nasty trick she pulled on Harmony and Cordy last year. I gave the two of them the choice of giving Willow a spanking or having Willow use her mouth to make amends. Harmony chose to have Willow lick her again, but then, she knows how good my little pet is, but Cordelia had to be difficult and wanted both. It took some negotiation, especially since Cordy wasn't willing to let me have her ass, but we came to an agreement. Part of it was a bare bottom spanking for being such a bitch to us over the years, and well, I think you can figure out the rest."

Buffy snickered, "Well, since Willow, Harmony and I are all willing to let you have our asses whenever and wherever you want, I don't think you'll be too deprived."

Harmony laughed, "Oh yeah, he was the first one to actually make sure I enjoyed it, and that means a lot!"

Buffy and Xander shared a look, and Buffy said, "You aren't going to have to put up with that anymore, Harmony, you're with us, and if any of the jocks try to pressure you, or one of your father's so-called friends, let us know, we've got you!"

Harmony looked at Buffy in surprise, a wide smile on her face, even more, when Willow and Cordelia chimed in with agreeing noises. "Thanks, I mean, well, thanks doesn't cover it, but I can't think of anything better right now. Oh! Yes, Willow, yes! That's it!" she said, before falling back against the wall making incomprehensible noises.

Buffy almost laughed at the very familiar expression on Harmony's face, an expression that showed she was clearly enjoying an amazing orgasm. She'd seen the same expression on both Harmony and Willow's faces several times already today, many of those times courtesy of her own tongue.

Then Xander grunted and she turned to look and saw Cordelia's cheeks puff out before she started swallowing as fast as she could, her hand busy between her legs as she fingered herself. Buffy was kind of surprised that Cordelia would be willing to swallow, she seemed like the type to take a load on her tits instead of her mouth. But then, Xander probably didn't give her a choice, considering that he had managed to give the girl a spanking. Buffy would also be willing to bet that Cordelia would find herself willingly bending over and spreading her ass for him before too much time had passed. She may have been strong-willed, but Xander was the Alpha of the group, and it wouldn't even be a contest!

When Cordelia finished swallowing, she didn't even hesitate, just shifted over so she was between Buffy's legs, and soon Buffy wasn't caring about analyzing the girl's behavior anymore, she just wanted to make sure that the girl didn't stop licking her!

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Giles was sprawled in his chair, groaning as he held the ice-pack against his throbbing knee. Joyce was leaning on the edge of the desk, the weighted nylon hanging from her hand. "Now, Mister Giles, I want you to keep something in mind, if, when Buffy approaches her 18th Birthday, you even think about participating in this abomination, you'll find that I still have Emma Peel's skill with firearms, and my father is a retired marine who has the contacts to get me any sort of ordinance I may require. Do you really want to try my patience?"

The man managed to shake his head, and Joyce nodded, before continuing in the same tone, "And it may come as a surprise to you, but John Steed and quite a few others were actually real people. The names were changed and some of the events were fictionalized, but I still know how to reach them, and the codes necessary to get them to believe me, and to act on the information I'll be providing them. Do you really think Her Majesties government will countenance the deliberate murder of all of these girls?"

In a more quiet voice, she said, "If I were you, Mister Giles, I'd suggest finding a way to sever your connection with the Watcher's Council, I don't think they will be operating very much longer."

Giles managed to force himself to sit up, "But! But you can't! The Watcher's are the only bulwark against the forces of darkness, otherwise, we would be overrun the first time some would be demon lord managed to open one of the hellmouths! You would condemn the entire human race in a fit of pique over something that hasn't even happened yet?"

Joyce froze, standing up and leaning over him. "First of all, Bollocks! The Hellsing Organization is far more effective in fighting the darkness, and they use adult volunteers, not teenage girls who aren't given a choice other than to fight until they die! And, there are literally dozens of other organizations all over the world that are fighting the darkness, so don't give me that, to use your term, 'pile of shite'!"

She glared at him, "And second, you call this a 'fit of pique' I call it vengeance for Samantha Kane, Erin Randell, Elizabeth Weston, Catherine Hogarth, Lucy Hanover and all the other girls killed in the fight, given no support and tossed away in futile battle like so much cannon fodder! So don't give me that 'fit of pique'! You're fortunate that Buffy and the other children are fond of you, otherwise, they'd never find your body."

Turning away, she smiled sweetly, "Oh, and Rupert? If you think contacting your superiors will do any good, I really wouldn't. I've already set up multiple copies of the information on the Watchers and what I've discovered to be sent to agencies in the different governments around the world if I were to die or disappear mysteriously."

Closing the door behind her, she wondered how long it would take for him to discover that she'd disabled the phone in his office? It might not be a bad idea to contact Dad and 'Lene about getting some pistol and rifle practice. Giles was scared now, but that didn't mean he would stay scared,

Looking around the library, she didn't see any sign of Buffy or the others, and shrugged, she would catch up with them later. It was as she was heading toward the door that a girl's voice crying out caught her attention. 'That sounds like Buffy!' she thought as she tightened her grip on the makeshift cosh, heading toward the stairs. It wasn't until she reached the top of the steps that she realized exactly what she was hearing. Blushing, she turned around and headed out of the library, she may be willing to accept that her daughter is having sex, but she didn't want to see it!

She was almost home when she realized that she hadn't told Giles about the Mayor, but he probably wasn't in the mood to listen at the moment anyway. She could tell Buffy when she got home that night, or else call her if she decided to spend the night with Harmony and the others. A part of her almost wished that Buffy would stay with her friends that night because she felt the need to give Pat a call, and tell her to bring her paddle!

 _ **Rupert Giles Apartment**_

 _ **Later that Night**_

Giles sat at his dining table, the bottle of whiskey sitting in front of him, a half-full glass sitting beside it. On the newspaper spread across the table, the disassembled Webley revolver taking up much of the surface, the cleaning kit taking care of the rest. He lifted the glass to his lips, taking a sip before putting it back down slowly, and picking up the stiff bristled brush and the barrel of the revolver. He tried not to think about what he was doing, that he was actually contemplating murder. For the crime of objecting to the way the Council treated it Slayers, and not wanting her daughter to suffer the same fate.

He truly didn't want to even think about doing what he was doing. He actually felt just as much horror and disgust at what he had learned that day as Mrs. Summers did, but, his duty was clear. Human emotions could not be allowed to interfere with the mission of the Council. The human race's survival was what was important, individual humans were expendable.

He snorted, wasn't that a load of sanctimonious bollocks? In a way, he was grateful that Mrs. Summers had disabled his phone, it stopped him from automatically contacting his superiors, and to start thinking again. His duty was clear, but so was his duty to his Slayer. Which was to take precedence? That was the question that he needed to resolve. If he chose his duty to the Council, then his path was clear, no matter how distasteful. If, however, he chose his Slayer, then he had an even harder decision to make because the Council would be able to apply sufficient pressure that, no matter how he resisted, he was sure to break, and that was unacceptable!

Taking another drink, he finished cleaning and assembling the revolver, loading it with the bullets that he had kept carefully packed away. It was as he snapped the gun closed that he realized he had reached a decision, and, with a silent prayer that Buffy would forgive him, he raised the barrel of the gun to his mouth, his finger tightening on the trigger.

BAM! BAM! BAM! He dropped the gun on the table in shock, his finger sliding off the trigger as the door to his apartment burst open. He stared in disbelief as Jenny Calender stood in the doorway, her eyes locking on the gun in front of him as she raced toward him. "God Damn it English, what the hell have you gotten mixed up in that I just got a call from John Bloody Constantine, a fucking fictional character, and told to get my arse over here to stop you from making a horrible mistake?"

 _ **Shady Crest Cemetery**_

 _ **9:30 that night**_

Buffy was bored, that was the only way she could describe it. There was only one possible rising, and he was taking his own sweet time, and even more annoying, Angel was late. She really wanted to talk to him so they could make a clean break, but he was nowhere to be found, the jerk!

She tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for Warren Mears to dig his way out of the dirt, when she felt a twinge in her senses, a vampire was coming toward her from the left. Sliding off the gravestone, she gripped the stake firmly, only to see who was approaching, it was Angel, finally!

Standing, she gave him a nod when he stepped into the clearing, moving back when he tried to embrace her. He looked at her in confusion, but she said, "Stop Angel, I really need to talk to you for a few minutes, okay?"

He nodded, a frown on his face, because vampire or not, when a girl says that you need to talk, it's never good news. She told him, briefly what had happened the night before, and how she had been turned into Power Girl. How she had been fundamentally changed, that she had become so connected to the sun, and even the memories of the worship of Rao, that she found it impossible to even contemplate a relationship with him.

Angel obviously wasn't happy about what she was saying, but, to his credit, he didn't try to argue, just waited until Warren made his appearance and fell to dust, before turning and walking away, muttering about needing a drink.

Buffy gave him a sad smile as she watched him walking away, but then she brightened, Xander and the others were waiting for her at Harmony's, and she'd already called her mom to let her know that she was staying over. And did her mom actually seem pleased that she wouldn't be home? What was that all about?

 _ **Kendall Residence**_

It didn't matter, her loves were waiting for her, and time was wasting! Breaking into a fast jog, she made it to the Kendall's in less than twenty minutes. Using the key Harmony had given her, she let herself into the house and saw the note with her name on it sitting on the hall table. Reading quickly, she grinned and, closing and locking the door behind her, she slipped out of her running shoes and unzipped her skirt, pushing it down around her hips, taking her panties with them. Pulling the t-shirt over her head, she tossed her bra on the pile and hurried toward the open door leading to the basement.

She could hear the pleased moans of Willow, and Harmony crying out as the sound of flesh hitting flesh came up the stairs toward her. Walking down the steps, the first thing she saw was Harmony on her hands and knees on the carpet, Xander behind her, pounding into her doggie style, his hand beating a tattoo on Harmony's ass as he fucked her.

She grinned as Xander waved to her, and gestured for her to join them. Reaching the bottom of the steps, she snorted a laugh as she saw Willow sitting on the couch, Cordelia kneeling between her legs, her mouth busy. But what made Buffy laugh was the obvious sign that Cordelia had recently experienced something in her ass. It took less time than she expected for Queen C to join the Anal Adventures club, as Harmony dubbed them, then.

Moving in front of Harmony, Buffy lay down on the carpet, her legs spread invitingly. Harmony grinned, "Buffy, good to see you, and you brought my favorite treat!" Lowering her face, the blonde was soon licking eagerly, and Buffy relaxed and enjoyed the sensations, the tension of earlier fading away.

Once she had enjoyed her first orgasm, she shifted around so that her face was between Harmony's legs, and Buffy looked up in fascination as she watched Xander stroking into the other girl. Lifting her head, she licked Harmony and ran her tongue along Xander's shaft at the same time, making both of them groan in pleasure.

She kept licking the two of them, the mixed tastes tingling on her tongue, when Xander decided to change things up a little, and pulled all the way out of Harmony's pussy and slid his cock right into her open mouth. Buffy blinked in surprise before closing her lips around him and sucking quickly. He pumped a couple of times into her mouth before pulling out and sliding back into Harmony, making the blonde cry out into Buffy's pussy.

The three of them moved together for an unknown amount of time before Buffy felt her climax rapidly approaching. Wanting to give her partners just as much pleasure, she started licking Harmony faster, before tilting her head and taking Xander's balls in her mouth. It was Xander who broke first, shoving forward and burying himself in Harmony, groaning loudly as he came, which set Harmony off, her cries finally pushing Buffy over the edge!

Xander pulled out, and Harmony rolled over, the three of them laying on the carpet, panting as they recovered. It was then that Buffy heard Willow crying out, and managed to turn her head to see what was going on?

She snorted in amusement, Willow was draped over Cordy's lap, her hand busy between her legs as Cordy's hand came down on Willow's butt, each blow making the flesh jiggle and Willow squeal happily. Buffy idly wondered how much of her behavior was Willow's natural personality, or if Barbara was influencing her? Either way, it didn't seem her friend was complaining at all, so it didn't matter, besides, she wouldn't object if Xander or Cordy wanted to have her over their lap either. Laying her head down, the long night and day finally caught up to her and she fell into a doze.

 _ **Elsewhere**_

 _ **Titan's Tower**_

 _ **An Island off of Manhattan**_

Dick Grayson shook his head, staring at the scrying pool that Raven had managed to create. Barbara, Helena, Kori, and Karen sitting around watching, a mixture of amusement and excitement on their faces.

He tore his eyes away from the orgy that was taking place and said, "Okay, that confirms it wasn't just an extremely bizarre dream we all shared. We really did possess the bodies of the five of them last night. The question is, what do we do now? It's obvious, since Fate was able to get Constantine to contact the gypsy, that we can communicate with them. But, do we leave them on their own? They are already, when they keep their clothing on, making arrangements to get training. Is there anything we can offer them that they can't get for themselves?"

Barbara looked at her counterpart thoughtfully, "I think Willow could use my help developing her hacking skills. She's not bad but is still making mistakes that could end up putting her on the radar of some really nasty people. I can help her avoid that."

Karen agreed, "None of them are used to using their skills in a team setting, Xander and Willow are the only two that have spent any time patrolling with Buffy, and they still tend to depend on her to get them out of trouble. We can teach them to stay out of trouble, or if necessary, to get themselves out without depending on the Tank."

Kori nodded but didn't say anything, while Helena shifted in her seat, "We don't really need the debate, Dick, we know we're all in favor of helping them. And based on what we've seen, they can use all the help that we can give them. They've been getting by so far, but they need a lot more support. Hopefully, the Watcher, if he manages to get his head out of his ass, will be more useful in the future, but I wouldn't count on it."

Helena paused, "You know, it might not be a bad idea to talk to Renee about helping Joyce out. If there's anything the Question doesn't know about intelligence gathering, I'd be surprised. Besides, I get that feeling that Joyce just might be her type." She snorted, "Hell, she's definitely my type, did you get a look at that rack on the woman?"

The others laughed, and Dick stood up, closing the cover over the viewing pool. "Helena, you aren't fooling anyone, we're your type, and you know it! So, why are you still dressed, you aren't going to get what you want wearing those pants!"

Helena stood, stripping off her shirt, "About damn time, I thought we'd never get this party started!"

The others were standing and stripping off their clothes, and Karen said, "At least I wasn't busy this time!"

They were soon too busy for conversation, but Janus and Aphrodite, who were watching both groups were laughing uproariously at the various apple carts that were being upset all through the multiverse.

End Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

**STORY TITLE: Brave and the Bold - Sunnydale**

 **PART:** 04 of ?  
 **AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson (redjacobsonfiction )  
 **DISTRIBUTION:** My Yahoo Group, , Twisting the Hellmouth, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing

 **DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, The BtVS Characters are the property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy (GRR! ARGH!), the DCU characters are the property of DC/Warner Brothers and whoever else holds their copyrights. **SUMMARY:** After Halloween, Sunnydale has five new heroes!

 **FEEDBACK:** Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
 **RELATIONSHIPS:** Xander/Willow, Xander/Willow/Buffy, Buffy/Harmony, Xander/Willow/Harmony, Xander/Willow/Buffy/Harmony  
 **RATING:** NC-17  
 **WORD COUNT:** 4,101  
 **SPOILERS:** Canon up to Season Two Episode Halloween  
 **WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

 **NOTE:** There is no Dawn in this Universe

 **ADDITIONAL NOTE:** I'm stealing Joyce's dad and sisters from Vidicon's amazing series Lonely Souls, on Twisting the Hellmouth. I've reached out to the author for permission but haven't heard back yet.

 _ **Saturday, November 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 1997**_

 _ **Desert outside of Sunnydale**_

 _ **Just after dawn**_

The girl lay shivering on the ground, her hooded cloak wrapped around her body. The being who had inhabited her body had just departed, back to her home dimension, but the nightmares had remained behind. She was struggling with all her might, her teammates, her friends fighting beside her, but it was no use, she was being dragged forward, her father towering above them, his hideous form bathed in the hellfire of his home. She was screaming in hatred and fear, the barriers holding her emotions in check crumbling to dust in the face of her enemy, but nothing she did could stop her from approaching him.

And now, she was before him, before Trigon the Monstrous, Destroyer of Azar and Azeroth, and she was forced to her knees. Her friends were on their knees beside her, Richard, Victor, Garfield, Kori'andr, Tara and the others and a burst of flame were rushing toward them...

"No! No!" the girl shouted, sitting up. "Holy fuck, what a nightmare. Wait, where am I? Shit! Was that real?" Amy Madison climbed shakily to her feet, still trembling from the nightmare, the memory of being Raven, member of the Titans, and daughter of Trigon.

How Raven had become aware of her surroundings the night before, but the pulsating evil from the dimensional rift, she called it a Hellmouth, nearly overcame her shields and she had to flee. Her guilt at hearing Nightwing calling out, but not being able to get close enough to reach him. How she had spent the night in the secluded area, after putting up protection spells against the evil, and worked feverishly to reinforce her shields, until she fell asleep a few hours before dawn.

"Holy Mother of God! That was real! Does Raven actually exist? But, what about the others who were here, she remembered Nightwing, and Starfire and the others, did they leave the memories behind as well?" Amy paused, trying to remember who was wearing the costumes and gave a sigh as she brought up Xander, Willow, and Buffy among those who were part of everything.

"Damn, at least they are already helping people. I really hope that Trigon doesn't decide to pay a visit to this world, the vampires and regular nasties are bad enough!" Amy laughed shakily, "Hard to believe, but Catherine was practically Mrs. Brady compared to Raven's father."

Looking around her, Amy spotted Wilkins Highway not that far away, so she started walking, trying to make sense of her memories as she made her way toward town.

Amy was exhausted and her feet were killing her by the time she finally reached her house, but at least she still had her house key. Letting herself in, she locked the door behind her and stripped out of the costume she'd picked up, just because she remembered arguing with Jonathon, Jesse and Xander about comic books when they were little and the memory had made her smile.

Taking a shower to rinse off the remains of her night in the desert, she pulled on some sweatpants and a t-shirt before doing something she thought she would never do. Pulling down the ladder to the attic, she went up to Catherine's domain, a silent prayer for her soul on her lips as she pulled out her mother's Book of Shadows. Pricking her finger with a needle, Amy let a drop of blood fall on the lock, and when it released, opened the book.

 _ **1630 Revello Drive**_

 _ **Saturday, November 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 1997**_

 _ **That Afternoon**_

Joyce sat back at the computer, rubbing her eyes tiredly. She'd called Pat as soon as she got home, but unfortunately, her local lover was busy until later that evening, but had promised to stop by, with a couple of new toys she'd picked up!

Joyce had laid down, but she was still too angry about the confrontation with that damned Watcher to be able to relax enough to sleep. She had called her dad up in Imperial, and without going into detail, managed to get him to agree to visit and take her to the firing range. She still had Emma's memories, but her muscle memory had faded almost completely away. It had been years since she had fired any sort of weapon, not since she was in High School and she, Charlotte and Arlene had spent all those afternoons out in the desert with their dad shooting at cans and soda bottles. Hank had hated all guns, of course, so she had stopped practicing when they started dating seriously. She didn't know why she didn't start again when they divorced, she'd really enjoyed the practice.

Finally, she decided to take a closer look at Mayor Richard Wilkins. It hadn't taken long to find the first of the red flags that something strange was going on. Richard Wilkins the First, no date of birth, married, wife died 1917, no date of death. Succeeded by Richard Wilkins the Second, looks enough alike to be the same man, no date of birth, no marriages, no date of death. Richard Wilkins the Third, no date of birth, no marriages. Became Mayor in 1987, no record of an opponent, no listing of vote totals? What the hell was going on here?

That was only the start of the strangeness she discovered in a cursory search. And that just brought up more questions. Why didn't anybody notice? Was it part of what Buffy called 'Sunnydale Syndrome'? Or was there an intelligence behind the willful blindness.

Finally, she'd reached the limit of her concentration and sat back in the chair. This was too big for her to handle on her own. She really needed another set of eyes looking over it. Typing up what she had discovered, and attaching the newspaper articles, she saved the file and reached for the phone. Pulling the number from the depths of memory, she checked the time, mentally converting California time to England, and, seeing it was still a reasonable hour, dialed the number.

The phone was picked up on the second ring, and the cultured voice, so familiar in memories came over the line. "Steed,"

"John, my name is Joyce Summers, and before you say anything, Tick-Tock47-Q-36."

There was a brief pause, and then his voice came back over the line, interest in his tone. "Very Well, you are authenticated. Do you need assistance?"

Joyce gave a shaky laugh, "You could say that. First of all, are you sitting down, because I've got a hell of a story to tell you!"

 _ **November 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 1997**_

 _ **Rupert Giles Apartment**_

 _ **Later that Night**_

The bottle of whiskey had been emptied ages ago, and he and Jenny were sitting on his couch, his vinyl of 'American Beauty' playing in the background. The shouting was over, all secrets revealed, Giles found he didn't give a shit about the Council's secrets any longer. Not when placed against the life of the girl in his charge. Jenny had confessed her birth name and the mission that the clan had given her, although she didn't know the reason why. That led to both of them cheerfully cursing people who had authority over them keeping secrets, and Jenny grabbing the whiskey and pouring herself a drink.

He had even surprised himself by telling her about Ethan and the others, and she had been intrigued by the stories of drunkenness and debauchery, especially the times that he and Ethan had 'shared a bird' and didn't particularly care where they stuck their todger! Of course, Jenny had to share a few stories of her own, with her college roommate, Lilah, and how they had enjoyed more than a few steamy threesomes themselves.

The stories had the expected result, but Giles, who would later curse himself for his gentlemanly upbringing, said "Jenny, if we keep talking the way we are, you know as well as I do that you will end up naked in my bed. And while I would absolutely love to have you there, neither of us are sober enough to make that decision. We have to work together, and, if you are still interested in the morning, then you will find yourself screaming my name to the heavens within the hour!"

Jenny raised an eyebrow at him, quirking a grin. "Think that highly of yourself, English? Yeah, at the moment I'm extremely tempted, but I'm also more than a couple over my limit, and I don't want regrets to go with my hangover." Pushing herself to her feet, she said, "I'm starving, I was about to grab some dinner when my phone rang to get my arse over here, and I still want to know how the hell a fictional character managed to get in touch with me!"

Climbing to his feet, Giles smiled slightly, this was a safer subject for conversation. "Yes, I do have enough to make dinner for both of us, just give me a few minutes. As for being contacted by a fictional character, again, we go back to my dear friend Ethan, who had opened a costume shop where my Slayer and her friends had rented their costumes. From what I understand, all of them dressed as superheroes, most of whom were connected to Batman, apparently the characters exist in their own reality and had become aware of our own. Why this John Constantine chose to ask you to intervene, I'm not certain, but I'm very glad he did!"

"Yeah, me too, English, me too!"

 _ **Kendall Residence**_

 _ **Saturday, November 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 1997**_

 _ **Late that Night**_

Xander was relaxing on the couch, his arm around Willow, who was snuggled into him, dozing. Harmony, Buffy, and Cordy were in a puppy pile on the carpet, sound asleep. He still needed to pinch himself at times, he honestly couldn't believe what had happened since the spell broke this morning! He'd had sex, multiple times with Willow, which really didn't surprise him, looking back her feelings for him were obvious, he was just too blind to notice. But having Buffy, Harmony and Cordelia willingly having sex with him, and with each other? If he was writing this, Penthouse would reject it as too unrealistic!

But it actually happened, and none of the girls seemed inclined to call things off, so he needed to start thinking about to make this grouping work. He would ask for the girl's input, but since Willow especially, and the others to an extent were deferring to him, it was going to be up to him to lay the groundwork. He idly wished that he had a way to reach Nightwing, he didn't seem to have a problem with multiple lovers. But then, he was in a comic book universe and there were probably different natural laws about things like that.

Putting the sexual relationships aside, he really wasn't happy with Giles or the Watchers right now. The thought of what could happen on Buffy's 18th birthday filled him with an icy fury that he struggled to calm, it wouldn't be a good idea to take off for Giles' place and beat the crap out of him. Especially since he wasn't Nightwing, and he needed a lot of training to be able to hold his own against the older man.

He was still impressed that Cordy had thought ahead enough to locate a couple of trainers for all of them, and since one of them was a retired small teams instructor from the army, that would give them an advantage learning to fight together. His prices weren't cheap, but with the money that Cordy and Harmony had access to, and the piles of cash that he, Buffy and Willow could add to the kitty, it wasn't going to be a hardship paying for it.

The difficulty would be finding a way to account for the cash, with all of them underage, there would be questions asked if they just tried to deposit it. Although Mrs. Summers, now that she was aware of things, might be willing to help out. She could probably also help him with getting emancipated, there was no way he was going to keep living in Casa Harris, not with the ladies in his life. He didn't want to subject them to Tony's drunken advances. Not that they couldn't put him in his place easily enough, but they shouldn't have to.

He was still thinking when he fell asleep, the long night and day finally catching up to him.

 _ **Amy Madison's House**_

 _ **Sunday, November 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **, 1997**_

 _ **Just After Midnight**_

It had been a very long and tiring day for Amy. She'd gone through Catherine's book of shadows, managing to avoid three separate traps that her mother had set. She was shaken to realize, reading some of the entries, that Catherine hadn't just been insane, she was actually evil! Some of the rituals her mother had described were enough to make Amy feel physically ill. She could feel Raven's horror in the back of her mind and draw on the girl's strength in getting through the book.

She had been searching for rituals of protection from demons, because if Trigon became aware of her, there was no way he wouldn't try to take her, and she didn't have a team of Titans to cover her back. Although with Xander and the others, maybe she did? Of course, approaching Xander would have it's own difficulties, considering that she'd been nursing a crush on him ever since he helped stop Catherine, and she could feel Raven's interest in Nightwing as well, although Raven's desires were a bit more carnal than Amy was really comfortable with at the moment.

After hours of searching, she finally gave up in frustration, locking the books back up and climbing down the ladder. Closing the attic door, she caught sight of herself in the hallway mirror and cringed at how dirty she had gotten.

There was no way she was going to try and sleep covered in dust and cobwebs! Walking into the Master bedroom, she pulled out her pajamas and carried them into the bathroom with her. Stripping out of the dirty clothes, she dumped them in the hamper. Shaking her head, she really needed to do laundry in the morning.

Starting the shower, she waited until the water was comfortable, her mind wandering to what she had read, and wondered what had started Catherine on the path she took? Was she always so twisted, or did she start out as a normal girl, curious about magic? Whatever it was, Amy was glad the woman was gone!

Once she felt clean again, Amy changed into her pajamas and padded back into the bedroom, drawing on Raven's memories for wards of protection. She wasn't certain they would work since she didn't have Raven's power to draw on, but hopefully, her own power would be enough.

Shutting out the lights, she was soon asleep.

Amy looked around in confusion, she was surrounded by darkness, with nothing but vague shapes around her, she felt like she should know where she was but was drawing a blank. All she knew was that she wasn't at home in bed, which is the last thing she remembered.

Suddenly the darkness disappeared, as rows of overhead lights came on, and she recognized where she was, the girls' locker room at the High School, which was strange, but not that unusual. She looked around and breathed a sigh of relief, the door was right where it was supposed to be. She headed to the door, but it seemed to keep getting further and further away, and, she started feeling like something was behind her. She couldn't hear anything, and when she looked behind her, she could never quite see anything, but the feeling was getting more and more intense and she hurried her pace to try and make it to the door and get out of there.

It seemed like it took hours, but eventually, she made it to the door, and, taking a deep breath, she reached for the door handle, only to be pulled backward by a hand on her shoulder! The breath burst out of her chest and she reached for the hand, only to flail around at nothing as she found herself down on the floor by the lockers.

Looking around wildly, she saw a flash of color on the wooden bench in front of her locker, and screamed, for, sitting on top of a neatly folded cheerleader uniform was the figure that held Catherine, and it was starting to glow. She scrambled backward, her eyes fixed on the figure, as it started to grow, and move, and soon the metal was flowing away, leaving her mother standing there, dressed in her own cheerleader uniform, but it was obscenely too small, and Catherine was _gliding_ towards her!

Amy tried to get to her feet, to get away, but she was frozen, trapped like a rabbit under the headlights glare, just watching at Catherine got closer and closer, until suddenly there was a huge something standing in front of her. She didn't get a good look at it, other than it was huge, furry, and it was growling at the approaching woman, who seemed to have stopped in her tracks and was watching the thing with fear? With fear on her face, Amy realized, and started to move again, climbing to her feet and backing away, only to hear Xander's voice, strong and comforting, right behind her, "It's okay Amy, I've got you, and Alpha will keep your mother from getting any closer to you tonight, but you really need to wake up now."

"Wake up? I am awake Xander, what are you talking about?"

"No Amy, you're having a nasty nightmare, and I'm trying to calm you down, your thrashing and screaming to wake the dead, and that's not a good thing here in Sunnydale. So please, focus on my voice, and follow me, it's time to wake up."

She took Xander's hand and walked forward, keeping a wary eye on Catherine, who was being held at bay by what she could see was a huge hyena, and made it to the door again in only a few steps. Giving Xander's hand a squeeze, she took a grip on the door handle and pulled...

Only to find herself in a room she didn't recognize, with Xander's arms wrapped around as he spoke softly in her ear.

She was surprised to find that she was still shivering, and she twisted around so she could get her arms around Xander and held him tightly, reveling in the feeling of safety he offered her just by being there.

It took a few minutes, but the trembling passed, and she said, "Damn it! That was the worst one yet, usually, it's just seeing that damned figurine everywhere I turn, and hearing her screaming at me, but that was the first time she was actually able to move! Xander, I'm scared, she's trying to get me, and I'm afraid she won't stop until she does."

"Amy, there's no way your mother can get out of that statue, even if she's still alive. But if it would make you feel better, we can go by the High School tomorrow and check on the statue."

It was Buffy who answered, which surprised Amy because she hadn't even noticed anybody else in the room! Looking around, she saw that Willow was there, and Harmony? Cordelia? What the hell was going on? Then she took a closer look and realized what she was seeing, "Uh, hi Buffy, why are you all naked?"

Willow giggled, "We're naked because we've been having sex for most of the day, but I'm wondering, did you dress up like Raven last night?"

Amy decided to ignore the comment about having sex, she really wasn't ready to deal with that yet and focused on Willow's question. "Yes, I picked up the costume at Ethan's the other day to wear last night escorting the kids around. But why do you ask?"

Xander said, "Because you suddenly appeared in the middle of the room, wrapped in Raven's soul form, scaring the hell out of us. You were yelling and screaming about her being after you. And, as bad as Catherine was, at least it wasn't Trigon!"

Amy shivered, remembering the dreams from last night, and Xander paled, "No, please don't tell me I jinxed us? Please don't tell me that Trigon is after you," he pleaded.

Amy shook her head, "No, I don't think so anyway. I doubt he's even aware of this dimension, but I don't want to take the chance. I don't know what I can do about it though, I'm hoping you have some ideas?"

Cordelia was the first to respond, "I don't know if it will help with your specific problem, but you probably should join us with the training I'm arranging. Even if it's not much use against the mystical stuff, improving the body and strengthening the mind would help you fight off attempts to influence you long enough for the cavalry to arrive."

Amy actually smiled, they may not have the answer to her problems, but at least they had some ideas, and that was more than she had. She still didn't understand how she had been transported from her house to wherever she was, but that could wait until morning, she was tired, and Xander's arms were comfortable... She didn't even notice falling back to sleep.

 _ **Titan's Tower**_

 _ **Same Time**_

Raven sat up in bed, her eyes wide, the scream dying on her lips. She didn't know why or how she was experiencing this Amy's nightmares, but it was extremely disturbing. She remembered the flight from the Hellmouth but hadn't realized she'd left any of herself behind. The poor girl was experiencing nightmares of her Father, and she didn't have the lifetime of experience in dealing with it.

She remembered Richard saying something about assisting the local heroes who had dressed like them, perhaps she should offer her help as well?

Reaching out with her senses, wanting to see if he was awake, she briefly touched his mind, only to pull back immediately. He was awake, but neither he or the others were in any mood to be disturbed. Raven had been well aware that Richard enjoyed the company of several different girls, but didn't realize that they enjoyed each other's company as well.

It was still very confusing to her. Her body was reacting in a way that was contrary to all rational thought, but she couldn't control it. Even meditation didn't help for long, the only thing that did was allowing a small trickle of emotion to escape, to give herself some relief. She hated that it was necessary, that she couldn't conquer the weakness inside her, but she did it anyway.

She tried not to think about what she was doing, but her mind betrayed her, picturing Richard and Kori'andr touching her, Donna leaning in an kissing her, their hands soft and knowing as the touched parts of her that were never meant to be touched until she finally cried out her release.

Getting out of bed, she walked into the bathroom, and carefully not looking in the mirror, washed her hands several times before drying them and crawling back into bed.

She was finally able to fall asleep a few minutes later.

End Chapter Four

A little shorter than the other chapters, but it felt like a good place to end. See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**STORY TITLE:** Brave and the Bold - Sunnydale

 **PART:** 05 of ?  
 **AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson (redjacobsonfiction )  
 **DISTRIBUTION:** , Twisting the Hellmouth, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing

 **DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, The BtVS Characters are the property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy (GRR! ARGH!), the DCU characters are the property of DC/Warner Brothers and whoever else holds their copyrights.

 **SUMMARY:** After Halloween, Sunnydale has several new heroes!

 **FEEDBACK:** Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
 **RELATIONSHIPS:** Xander/Willow, Xander/Willow/Buffy, Buffy/Harmony, Xander/Willow/Harmony, Xander/Willow/Buffy/Harmony, Xander/Cordy  
 **RATING:** NC-17  
 **WORD COUNT:** 5,353  
 **SPOILERS:** Canon up to Season Two Episode Halloween  
 **WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

 **NOTE:** There is no Dawn in this Universe

 **ADDITIONAL NOTE:** I'm stealing Joyce's dad and sisters from Vidicon's amazing series Lonely Souls, on Twisting the Hellmouth. I've reached out to the author for permission but haven't heard back yet.

 _ **Rupert Giles Apartment**_

 _ **Sunday, November 2nd, 1997**_

 _ **8:30 am**_

Giles sat at the kitchen table, the morning paper spread out in front of him. He lifted the cup of tea to his lips and took a sip, perfect! It was already a good morning, the anticipated hangover was nowhere near as bad as he had feared and he had a young woman currently using his shower. Said young woman had made it clear, when she woke up this morning, that she was completely sober, and wouldn't have any regrets, so he needed to make them breakfast with a lot of high energy foods! Giles was very glad that he'd gone grocery shopping on Friday, because he intended to make sure both of them had enough energy to go for hours.

He perked up as the sound of the shower stopped, and he smiled when he heard Jenny singing. It wasn't just that she had a rather pleasant singing alto, but that she was singing 'Shang-A-Lang'! He had no idea that Jenny even knew who the Bay City Rollers were, let alone one of their better songs. He still winced when the oldies station played 'Saturday Night' for God's sake! He shook his head, Jenny might just be the perfect woman for him. She knew his deepest secrets, his dreams and ambitions, and still wanted to know him. Of course, her lack of inhibition, as demonstrated by the stories she told him the night before, had a lot to do with it as well. She had been quite open about enjoying another woman in her bed, and had eagerly described a few of the things she and her roommate, Lilah he thought the girl's name was, had gotten up to when they were undergrads.

Getting up from the table, he went into the kitchenette and pulled out the two plates that he'd had in the warmer, setting them at two of the seats. From the sounds coming out of his bedroom, she should be joining him momentarily and after the two of them had eaten, he had promised her that she would be screaming his name shortly afterward. He may not be a teenager like Xander, able to handle four girls at a time, and how on Earth did he manage that? But he was confident that he could leave Jenny a satisfied puddle on his bed or any other surface that caught their fancy.

Jenny was still singing as she moved around in the bedroom, but it wasn't the Rollers this time. It took him a minute to recognize the song, because the idea of Jenny singing 'Darling Nikki' was just to incongruous to think about. He stayed standing by the table as he waited for her to join him, and when she stepped into the doorway he nearly forgot breakfast! She had found one of his shirts and had put it on after her shower, but that was obviously the only thing she was wearing, because it was hanging open, showing a generous amount of cleavage, as well as answering the question that had perplexed and delighted him ever since the Moloch incident. The screw was dangling from a piercing in her navel, pointing down to the clean shaven mound, and he couldn't wait to run his tongue along the lips and making her squirm.

She stood there for several seconds, letting him look at her, before grinning at him and walking forward. "I hope you don't mind me borrowing your shirt, English, but I've always believed in dressing for meals."

He just stared at her for a second, before laughing. "You are a brat, aren't you?"

She smirked, "Why? Are you going to spank me?"

They almost didn't eat their breakfast.

 _ **Kendall Residence**_

 _ **Sunday, November 2nd, 1997**_

 _ **9:00 am**_

The table was cluttered with the remains of the breakfast that he and Harmony had picked up at IHOP, and they were sitting back, relaxing. Out of politeness, since it was clear that Amy really wasn't comfortable with all of them being naked, everyone was decently dressed, which was different from the last 36 hours. The conversation had been light, with a great deal of teasing between the girls, although he had been shocked at some of the things that came out of Cordy's mouth! Xander wasn't sure if it was the influence of the Huntress, or if he had just never seen this side of the socialite before, but it was still surprising to discover what a raunchy sense of humor the girl had! It was a pleasure to discover that she really didn't have many inhibitions at all, her objection to letting him have her ass didn't last long at all, especially since Willow had slipped a finger up her when 'making amends'.

It was during a break in the conversation that Xander cleared his throat, "Hey Cordy?" When she looked over, he said, "Can you email or call the guy you found as a possible trainer today? I'd really like to get started as soon as possible, so our bodies don't lose the muscle memory."

Cordy nodded, reaching back and grabbing the folder from the cabinet behind her. Gesturing for Amy to come closer, Cordelia said to her, "I've already gone over these trainers with the others, but since you're going to be part of the training, it's only right that you have a vote." Pulling out three sheets of paper, she continued, "These are the three that seem like the best for our needs, personally, I like this guy, says he retired Navy, and he's got experience with training small teams as well as individuals in fitness and hand to hand combat, the other two have similar backgrounds, but something about this John Kelly makes him stand out."

Amy looked over the three choices, an interested expression on her face, but then there was a flicker of something in her eyes, and she tapped Kelly's printout. "Him! I don't know why, unless it's something Raven left behind, but he's the one to train us."

Xander's eyebrows went up, that was interesting, if Amy could keep some of Raven's abilities it could really help the team they were forming. He shook his head with a smile, if Jesse and Jono could see him now! They always argued about what superheroes they would be when they were kids, and now he was forming his own group of Titans! Looking around the table, he saw that none of the others had any objection, so he said, "Looks like we've got a possible winner. Of course, if he's got a personality like Snyder, we can look at the others, but hopefully we can work with him." Taking a drink of his juice, he continued, "I know that most of you are going to enjoy the next idea I have, because it involves the Sunnydale Mall, but we need to get some functional workout clothing, and I'd also like to get dedicated cell phones so all of us can keep in contact when we are working. I'd love to be able to get a hold on the communications gear the Titans use, but since Lexcorp and Wayne Enterprises, not to mention STAR Labs are not exactly in the local area, we'll have to do what we can."

There was general laughter from the girls, and then they started discussing what shops they needed to hit to get the best gear, and Xander left them to it, he wasn't going to argue with Cordy or Buffy on shopping related issues. He was the first to notice, though, when Amy sat up straight in her seat, and he was about to ask her what was wrong, when she shook her head and laughed, "Okay, that's strange!" before standing and walking into the living room. She ignored the questions he and the others asked, so they followed her, finding the girl standing in front of the large mirror hanging by the doorway. Amy was gesturing, and saying something in a language he didn't recognize, although Willow's ears perked up.

This went on for almost a minute, and then the mirror fogged, before clearing suddenly, and there was a collective gasp as Nightwing, Batgirl, Huntress, Starfire, Power Girl and Raven were looking back at them!

Raven was the first to speak, "It appears they see us, Nightwing, so, I'll leave you to your conversation. I must talk with Amy now."

The cloaked girl turned her head and looked directly at Amy, not saying anything, but Amy suddenly gave a sigh of relief and smiled, "Oh yes, please! If you can help, that would be great! Dealing with nightmares about my mother is bad enough without your father showing up too!"

Amy turned to them and said, "Raven is going to help me with my shields so I can deal with her memories, and we need a bit of quiet to do that, so I'm heading up to the bedroom. I'll be down in a little while."

Xander smiled, "Take the time you need, I've read those issues of the Titans, and even as a fictional character he scared the crap out of me!" He deliberately didn't use Trigon's name, on the off chance it would draw the bastards attention to this dimension. There's no way he and the others were ready to take somebody like that on!

Turning back to the mirror, he grinned, "Good Morning, I take it you had some rather strange dreams the other night?"

Nightwing smiled grimly, "We did, and I'm glad to see that you are all together still, that makes things easier. We were able to look in on you last night, but weren't able to make contact, not until Amy joined you. Raven is the only one who currently has the abilities to reach your world. But, we are in agreement that you could use our help in keeping the Hellmouth closed. We can't provide you with technology, unfortunately, but if you agree, we can help you improve your skills in things like computer manipulation and using what you have left of any extra abilities for Harmony and Buffy."

Xander glanced around and saw nods and smiles from all of the girls, and he smiled, "I think I speak for all of us when I say 'yes, please!' You've got experience in working as a team that we need to develop, and I'd appreciate some help with leadership, since the girls are looking at me as the leader of the team." The girls all snorted at that, and, in the mirror, Helena and Barbara both smirked.

Nightwing grinned slightly, "Well, that's something we can work on, but I did want to let you know that there are couple of other magic users in Sunnydale. I don't know their names, Fate didn't provide that information, but John Constantine and Zatanna were both in Sunnydale on Halloween night, and Constantine, at least, still has some of the memories. So keep your eyes open."

At that point, Amy and Raven both came back, and Amy said, "Raven's taught me how to make individual communication mirrors, so we can have private conversations with our counterparts." Looking at the girls, "Do all of you have a compact mirror? Because we need something fairly small that we can carry easily. Harmony, do you have any extras? I didn't exactly come prepared for a sleepover last night."

Harmony laughed and led the other four up the stairs to her bedroom, and the others moved away from the mirror, leaving just he and Nightwing. When they were alone, Dick looked at him with a smile, "How in the hell did you get all of them in less than 24 hours? It took me months before Barbara was open to the idea, and she's just as submissive as Willow!"

Xander shrugged, "Honestly? I thought it was your doing, that you'd left some extra confidence behind, but so far it's working. I just have to make sure not to screw things up, especially since Amy isn't ready to be part of the relationship."

Dick nodded, "Raven's the same way, she's had to keep such tight control of her emotions that the idea of relaxing enough to enjoy a sexual relationship is almost impossible for her to contemplate. Hopefully Amy will have an easier time of it, since she's getting the memories second hand."

Xander shook his head, "Unfortunately, Amy has her own monster parent memories to deal with ." Giving a quick outline of the events of the previous year, and how Catherine Madison had taken over Amy's body for several months, he concluded, "So, while not the demonic evil that Raven grew up with, what Amy went through is bad enough. I just hope that she and Raven, working together, can help each other."

Nightwing grimaced, "Damn! That poor girl. But yeah, I get what you are saying. Well, we've just got to do what we can. Anyway, from what Raven was describing, all of us will be able to meet in what she called 'mirror space' a kind of mental construct where we can talk and train. It's going to take some meditation to get to the point where we can reach the mirror space, so that's what I would recommend working on first. The other members of the team are telling this to your ladies as well, and it should also help with the martial arts training you'll be getting."

The two of them continued talking for several minutes, until the girls came back, and he wondered just what Helena had to say that was making Cordy blush so brightly?

 _ **Sunnydale High School**_

 _ **Principle's Office**_

 _ **Sunday Afternoon**_

Romulus Snyder (although he did his best to keep the students from knowing his first name) paused at the door to his office, the cross held tightly in his hand. He didn't think he had anything to worry about, since the sun was shining brightly and there were several windows covering his office, but why take the chance? Heather taught all of them that over 20 years ago, and they hadn't forgotten her, or what had happened. Glancing up, the security camera was facing away from his office, so he opened the door and slipped inside, a soft sigh of relief escaping when the door locked behind him. He stood still in the doorway, his eyes scanning the room, and all of the statuettes and other 'knick knacks' were exactly where they were supposed to be, and he nodded to himself.

Opening his carryall, he pulled out his Led Zeppelin disks, and loaded them into the portable stereo on his credenza. He would probably shock the hell out of any students that discovered his music collection, but he wasn't even 40 for Gods sake! Putting the disks on shuffle, he smiled when the pounding beat to Immigrant Song came through the speakers, and turned up the volume. He did the same thing whenever he worked weekends, so that wouldn't cause any suspicion, and since he knew that the Mayor absolutely detested any music more modern that Tommy Dorsey and his Orchestra, it would probably give his putative boss a major headache.

Walking to his desk, he sat down, the pressure in his seat activating the tint in the windows, keeping the casual outside observer from seeing what he was working on. It was something that he had installed in all the windows in the school when he took over for poor Bob Flutie. He'd actually liked the man, but even if he'd hated him, that was a shitty way to die! Torn apart and eaten by his own students. He gave a bitter smile, if he was ever discovered, his death would be even worse, but it was a risk they all swore to take, the day of Heather's funeral, when they were no older than Harris and Rosenberg themselves.

He slipped the key into his desk, and gave it the three separate twists to unlock the extra security and pulled open the lower drawer, lifting out the softly glowing folder laying in the bottom. He grinned in anticipation to reading about the aftermath of the Halloween incident. That idiot Rayne had no idea he'd been manipulated into stocking the costumes the way he had, which was good, because he never questioned why the contract insisted on no villain costumes being effected. The Mayor may believe it was to ensure that most of next year's senior class survived to graduation, and that was part of it, but only a part!

Opening the folder, he scanned the first pages idly, nothing interesting going on, the librarian was alone, humming and singing to himself. But then Summers and her group came in, and Miss Kendall was with them? Interesting, very interesting. The girl had more depth than he suspected, but then, Cordelia had surprised him by getting involved as well. Charles had been proud as hell of his spoiled daughter when he'd found out. Of course, he had to play the role of clueless adult, but they were all looking forward to the day they could move openly. Snyder's eyebrows rose at the conversation between Harris, Rosenberg and Kendall, so Harris had finally wised up? That wasn't a real surprise, he'd been expecting that for months, but that Kendall and Summers had joined them? That was unexpected, and he felt a twinge of sorrow that things had gone so bad for Tony and Jessica, because the two of them would probably find it hilarious that their son was following in their footsteps. He really needed to talk to the others about finding a way to bring the two of them in from the cold, they had been great once, and could be again, if only they could get through to them.

Ah, there was Cordelia. She was affected as well, but that was expected. He nodded in satisfaction that she had taken the initiative to find some training for all of them. He'd itched to find a way to suggest it, but there was no way he could do it, not and keep his cover. The conversation at that point got a bit more sexual than he really needed to know about, although the nature of the Harris/Rosenberg relationship made him smirk slightly. The girl did need boundaries established, and if Harris was anything like his father, he would be able to provide them quite nicely.

Moving to the next page, Summers was giving a fairly succinct summary of the events of the prior night to the librarian, although knowing that Spike and Drusilla had been among the demons destroyed would be worth raising a glass for later. But then they were interrupted, and by Joyce Summers of all people! He had to stop himself from standing and giving a yell of joy as she tore into the librarian about the Cruciamentum! He read the rest of the conversation in fascination, a wide smile on his face as she told him exactly what she had done, and what was going to happen if she were killed. Damn! It was good to see the woman pull her head out of bottles of wine for a change, they would have to find a way to approach her discretely. That would be Charles' pigeon, he had the money to easily afford anything Joyce had in her gallery.

The rest of the conversations weren't that interesting, although he did give Joyce a mental tip of the hat when the librarian reached for his phone, to call his superiors in the fucking Watchers Council no doubt, and discovered the phone was disabled. He would need to pay particular attention to the man, it would be nice if he were salvageable, unlike Heather's watcher. The man was actually one of the best librarians around, and it would be an annoyance if they had to feed him to a vampire the way they did with Heather's Watcher.

Removing the pages from the folder, he made sure that there was still enough to capture any other conversations that might occur before tomorrow morning. Replacing the folder, he locked the desk and slipped the pages into the hidden pocket of his jacket, before reaching into his in basket and pulling out the work his secretary had left for him.

It took him a couple of hours, but eventually he cleared his basket, although it would have possibly gone faster if he hadn't been distracted with memories of he and the others and the times they had with Heather, dead on her 18th birthday, damn it!

 _ **Sunnydale Mall**_

 _ **Food Court**_

 _ **Sunday Afternoon**_

Jonathon Levinson, Jono to his friends, and more recently known as John Constantine, carried the tray of food to the table where his girlfriend of the last 36 hours was sitting. He was still having a hard time believing that he'd actually turned into John Constantine on Halloween, but it had happened, he was still wearing the overcoat! It was an even bigger shock that, when the sun came up, that the girl he was happily snogging was a girl he'd had a crush on for the last several months, and Aura was more than happy to keep making out with him even after the spell broke and she wasn't Zatanna any longer. The two of them had spent most of the morning, after calling their parents to let them know they were okay after the madness of the night before, just walking around talking. Of course, they did find a few secluded areas to make out in, and at one point she even let him put his hands on her breasts, so it was already the best day ever! The only bad part, well not bad, just time consuming, was finding a way to get the taste of cigarettes out of his mouth. Took nearly a tube of toothpaste and bottle of mouthwash, but at last his mouth felt normal again.

It had been strange, to put it mildly when, just as the two of them had been sitting down to dinner, fortunately alone, that an image of Doctor Fate's gold helmet showed up floating in the middle of table, telling him he had to call Miss Calendar and pass on a message. Fortunately the phone number was provided along with the message, because he had no idea how to contact her, and she had an unlisted number.

It was the appearance of Doctor Fate that made the two of them realize that the strangeness wasn't over, and Aura tried one of Zatanna's backwards spells. It wasn't anything too crazy, just pointing at the refrigerator door and saying "Nepo!" But the damned door opened right away. He was wracking his brain trying to come up with a spell he could try but making a hash of it, because all the spells Constantine knew were either heavy duty combat, or ones that would get him slapped, if not worse, if he used them. He didn't think that Aura would appreciate him using the spell to unhook a girl's bra under her clothing, at least not so soon. When he said that to Aura, she just laughed, but then got a wicked look on her face and put her hands on his crotch! It shocked the hell out of him, but he wasn't going to complain, especially when she murmured "Piznu" and the zipper of his pants started coming down.

The rest of the evening was extremely enjoyable, especially since he'd been a virgin when he woke up that morning, and so had she. But fortunately, John did know contraceptive spells and they worked. It took them a few tries to really figure things out, but by the time they fell asleep in each other's arms, neither of them had any regrets at all. It had been a little embarrassing when Aura's mom found the two of them the next morning, but she seemed to take it in stride, just taking Aura aside to make sure she had been willing, and they used protection. Once she was satisfied that the answers were yes, Mrs Adona just went down and started breakfast for the three of them. After they had eaten, Aura had driven the two of them over to be properly introduced to his parents as well, and that went better than expected. He ended up leaving her chatting with his parents while he went and took a shower and changed into clean clothing. The embarrassing part was when his father had handed him a strip of condoms and told him to make sure he used them every time! It was a relief to get back to Aura, even though she said that she wanted to head to the Mall and grab a few things, and then the two of them were planning to catch a movie. The two of them shared a grin when he said they were going to see 'Practical Magic' although his parents had no idea what they found funny, which made it even funnier! Unfortunately, their amusement at his parents confusion ended up being funnier than the movie itself, but they still enjoyed being together.

It was while they were eating that Jonathon happened to look up, and saw some familiar faces at the entrance to the Food Court. Seeing Xander with Willow and Buffy wasn't a big surprise, but that Cordelia, Harmony and Amy was very different. He got Aura's attention, since her back was to the group, and she was just as surprised as he was. He said, "Want me to call them over? If Cordelia and Harmony are going to be snarky about us dating, we'll at least be prepared for it tomorrow morning."

Aura grinned, "They really aren't that bad, and if they try to say anything, I'll just tell them that after you drove me out of my mind with pleasure I decided to make a project out of you. It's bullshit of course, and they'll both know it, but it gives them a way to save face. Although, considering the way they are laughing with Xander and the others, I have a feeling that something interesting happened with them on Halloween too."

He shrugged, "You know the two of them better than I do, so I'll take your word for it. As long as you're happy to be dating me, I don't care what anybody else thinks!" She gave him a smile and nodded, so he stood up from his chair and waved, getting their attention. The group wandered over and said hello, excepting the invitation to join them, although the girls were grinning widely when they noticed he and Aura were holding hands. Xander and the others headed off to get some food, but Amy had hesitated, looking at the two of them for a long moment before asking Xander to pick up a couple of slices of pepperoni pizza and a Pepsi, she needed to talk to Jonathon and Aura. Xander had given the girl a searching look, before smiling and nodding.

When the three of them were alone Amy looked at them seriously and said, "Who did the two of you dress as Friday night?"

 _ **Greyhound Bus Terminal**_

 _ **Mobile, Alabama**_

 _ **Monday, November 3rd, 1998**_

 _ **3:25 pm**_

Tara slouched low in the seat as she waited for the bus to start, she didn't think that Daddy or Donnie would find her, but she didn't want to take the chance. She had just picked this bus at random, she would switch to one that headed west once she was far enough away. She'd been planning on leaving ever since Momma died, but hesitated, since she didn't know where she would go. It wasn't until she started having the dreams on Friday night, where she was a girl they called Terra, and she and her friends had been fighting this horrible demon, and then she and her friends, even though she didn't know who they were, were sitting around a campfire on a beach, laughing and singing and having fun. She kept seeing signs that said 'Sunnydale, California' and when she woke up, she knew, deep in her soul, that was where she needed to go. The dreams the last two nights had just confirmed her decision, although they were very disturbing in their own way. She had been naked with four other girls, and a man! They had all been kissing and touching her, loving her, and she was touching and loving them back, and it was scary and beautiful at the same time, and she could feel her Momma and her Goddess watching over them and smiling..

She had packed up the things she couldn't leave behind and put them in her backpack, although she had used a spell Momma had taught her to make it a lot bigger inside, but still weigh the same. She had gotten to school early that morning, and talked to the Principle. Mrs Jarvis understood how things were since Momma died, and helped her get her transcripts and other paperwork together. It helped that Tara had just turned 18, so she could legally leave school, but Mrs Jarvis had told her that she would have helped Tara get away even if she was younger. The older woman had told her that she had been sexually abused by her father when she was younger, and would do whatever she could to help other girls avoid having that happen to them. Tara had managed to reassure the woman that nothing like had happened, but Mrs Jarvis just muttered, 'yet' and continued filling out the paperwork to help Tara enroll at her next school.

Once the paperwork was finished, Mrs Jarvis actually drove her the two hours into Mobile to the bus station and made sure Tara had enough money to last her. Tara nodded, Momma had managed to put away a lot of cash where nobody could find it, and told her where it was right before she died. It was almost two thousand dollars, which, if she was careful, would last for a while. The older woman had written down her home and cell phone numbers, and said, if Tara ever needed help, to call her, she would do whatever it took to help her. Tara had almost cried at the woman's kindness, but settled for a hug as she got out of the car.

Hurrying into the terminal, she checked the departures, and the next bus leaving was to Atlanta, and she bought a ticket for the trip. She could get another ticket to California when she got to Georgia. She had to hurry, but she got to her seat before the doors closed and sat down. She didn't relax until the bus pulled out of the terminal and headed for the highway. She was free at last, and couldn't wait to find out what was waiting for her in California!

End Chapter Five


End file.
